Misunderstandings
by silver roses98
Summary: "Don't worry Ill help you. I know there's some misunderstandings with Shin-chan and himself, but don't worry he will fix it all up." just what is this misunderstanding that yukiko kudo is referring to? read and find out! Rated for some language...
1. Chapter 1

**My first story! Hope you like it even though I know it sucks… =P so sorry if I disappoint you in any way! Sorry for errors!**

* * *

><p>(Ai's pov)<p>

'I have the antidote now, but… somehow I just… don't want to give it to him' I thought to myself while standing outside the house of the cocky detective that has captured my heart.

_A few minutes earlier_

"Kudo-kun" I said to him in my cold tone over the phone.

_"Haibara? What made you call?" _he asked.

"I have the antidote to APTX 4869 ready."

_"Really? Meet me at my house now! I'm going now okay?" _he said happily and it was obvious that he was excited. Before I could hang up I heard him call my name.

_"Haibara." _He said with no emotions in his words.

"What?" I asked in a curious tone.

_"Thanks." _

I smiled upon hearing him thanking me. _'Well, cherish it Shiho… that might be the last time you would hear him thank you." _I thought to myself as I said "just doing my purpose" to him and hung up before he got the chance to reply.

_~End of Flashback~_

* * *

><p>I rang the doorbell expecting Kudo to open the door but to whom opened the door surprised me… it was his mom, Yukiko Kudo.<p>

"Hello Ai-chan!" she said in her oh so sweet voice.

"Hi!" I replied to her in my childish voice.

"Shin-chan is waiting for you inside."

"Ok. Thanks." I replied some how I already dropped the act.

"Oh Haibara! Where's the antidote? Give it to me come on! I want to change ba-" I cut him off by shoving a little case in front of him. He grinned to me like he never grinned in his whole life before. As he opened the small case with clear excitement in his eyes… "Wha- what the? Haibara!" I smirked at him seeing that my plan worked. The case didn't contain the antidote it was just a prank that once opened a bouquet of roses would come out and some confetti would be thrown in your face.

"Haibara! That was unfair!" he said in a loud voice clearly annoyed.

"Hai hai. I was just having some fun." I said as I showed him another small case. "Here."

"Having fun huh? Your having fun by making me look like an idiot. And that." He pointed at the small case in my hands. "You open it. It might be one of your pranks again."

"Sure, Illopen it. But no matter what would be inside will be _all_ mine" I smirked teasing him.

"Sheesh! Okay give it!" he stated as he grabbed the small case from my also small hands.

"Thanks Haibara!" he said when he saw what really was inside the case, the antidote. What he did next was unexpected. He hugged me. Shocked from the sudden movement I was kept silent. The moment that he was hugging me felt like years! But it wasn't enough. I broke the hug and said to him "Yeah yeah. Just go already ill be here waiting."

"Thanks. Ill be right back! Of course as Kudo Shinichi!" he said as he rushed to the bathroom with some clothes. I sat down on the couch beside her mother with a sigh. The sigh was louder than I intended it to be.

"You like him don't you?" a very serious yet sweet tone asked.

"What?"

"Oh come on Ai-chan. Its fine! You can tell me… I'm also a woman you know. I know you like my Shin-chan" she said while smiling"

"Well even though I like him I can't do anything about it. He likes… someone else… he likes… Mouri-san…" I said while the last few words were barely a whisper but I knew she heard it.

She smiled at me and said, "Don't worry I'll help you. I know there's some misunderstandings with Shin-chan and himself, but don't worry he will fix it all up."

"What misunderstandings?" I asked really clue less.

"Don't worry. You'll find out." She smiled at me her very sweet and bright smile that she gives to her son.

"Haibara! Here! Your turn!" he said as Shinichi Kudo appeared before me with all his clothes loose. While I was walking to the bathroom I thought _"what are these misunderstandings?"_ finally I reached the bathroom and I took the pill.

* * *

><p><strong>good? Bad? Worse? Worst? Well what ever it is reviews will be highly appreciated! =))<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Sooo here's the second chapter… hope theres nothing in it that will disappoint you! Sorry for grammatical errors…. Oh yeah… I forgot!**

**Lunar Krystal- hi! oh so thank you for reading my story! sorry for the grammar issues! i hope i could also update as soon as possible! =))**

**Enji86- thank you for thinking its interesting! please continue to read!**

**LonelyxHeart- thank you for loving my story! heres second chapter!**

**3aboOorah- thank you! haibara and conan are my favorite pairs! =))**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN OR CASE CLOSED NOR ITS CHARACTERS =))**

* * *

><p>(Shinichi's pov)<p>

_'Finally! It's done! The antidote is already done! After all the years that I spent as Conan, I could finally be Kudo Shinichi again!' _ I thought to myself as I was on my way to the bathroom.

_'Well… goodbye Conan… I will miss you…' _I meant it. I will miss being Conan. I will miss Kobayashi-sensei, the Detective Boys, the lost cats cases, playing innocent, and I will miss… Haibara. I will miss my partner, my seatmate, my back up whenever the people around me suspects my age, my friend, my best friend. I will miss _her. _Haibara Ai. The only person whom I know that has the chance of being smarter than me, the only person who has the courage to answer back to me, who has the courage to throw glares at me, the one that doesn't faint when I smile at them unlike the other girls. She is a mystery. A _COMPLETE MYSTERY. _No detective can solve her. She always has that poker face on. But even though she was like _that, _she found her way to be on my mind every night not making me sleep. I **_don't _** know why it's like that. Well maybe I'll just ask my mom about it. She'll know what to do, she always does.

The pain is starting to build; my body is starting to heat up, my bones it feels like its melting. That was the last sensation I felt before I passed out. It only took a few minutes for me to be awakened. I guess I was just used to it; after all, I already took many improvised APTX 4869. I wore the clothes I brought with me, and head out. When I opened the door I heard my mom say

_"Don't worry __Ill__ help you. I know there's some misunderstandings with Shin-chan and himself, but don't worry he will fix it all up."_

_"What misunderstandings?" _I heard Haibara ask.

_"Don't worry. You'll find out." _I hear my oka-san say and smiled at Haibara, the smile that she gives to me. I decided to reveal myself as Kudo Shinichi to them.

"Haibara! Here! Your turn!" I said and handed her the case that contained another antidote. I sat down at the couch beside my mom, and made sure that Haibara was inside the bathroom before I ask my mom, I know she will take longer than me. Unlike me she returned to her _normal _body only once in a while, whenever it's needed, when it's really necessary. Once she entered the bathroom and I knew that she won't hear us anymore, I let out a sigh.

"What's with the sigh Shin-chan?" my mother asked as she eyed me.

I let out another sigh as I shifted my body into a more comfortable position.

* * *

><p>(Yukiko Kudo's pov)<p>

"What's with the sigh Shin-chan?" I asked my son as I observed him like this was the first time I've seen him. He sighed another and shifted into a more comfortable position.

"So? What's bothering my dear Shin-chan?" I asked him in my cute little voice.

"Well… mom… its Haibara." he stated. _'I knew this was coming' _I thought to myself.

"Go on Shin-chan. Im listening." I smiled at him, while we heard a scream coming from the bathroom. We knew it was Ai-chan but just ignored it for we knew that it was normal.

"Well mom… at night I always thought of returning back to my original self, being a famous detective, graduating, returning to Ran, and being with her… But this past few weeks or even months that was not what kept me from sleeping." He paused for a while like he didn't know what he should say next. I just kept quiet and waited for him to continue.

"It was always Ran that kept me from sleeping, that caused my lack of sleep, that caused me to lose focus and such… but now… its not her anymore." he paused once more as if not wanting to name the _'thing'_ that replaced Ran.

"Go ahead Shin-chan. What replaced Ran?" I asked him with my acting-curiosity-skill-voice.

"Come on mom. Drop the act. I know you know that it's not _what, _I know that you know it's _who_ and _who _it is." He said in an irritated voice.

Shinichi always knew if I was acting or it was the real thing. Well it was always only them, Yusaku and Shinichi seeing through my acting and all.

"Ok ok. But I want you to say it Shin-chan!" I said in my cute voice again.

"Do I have to?" he stopped and looked at me just to spot my puppy dog eyes. "Alright alright. It's… Haibara." I dropped the doggy eyes and replaced them with the serious one.

"It's Haibara. It was the once a member of the organization that shrunk me, the genius scientist that created the supposedly poison but turned into a drug that caused me to shrink…" he stopped in the middle of his sentence and continued after a minute. "My best friend, my partner, my neighbor, my seatmate… Haibara Ai." He finished his sentence with her name.

"So Shin-chan. What did you want to clear?" I asked him.

"Oka-san… why… why is she suddenly the reason to my lack of sleep? Why is she always on my mind? Why do I always wonder how she is or what she's doing." He looked at me and said "why?"

I sighed and said, "Shin-chan, I'm afraid you have to know that on your own. I'm sorry Shin-chan. But I'll give you something, it's a great feeling." I said with a smile and as if on queue, Hai- no Miyano Shiho appeared before us dressed in the clothes I brought for her. It was a brownish-red leather long sleeved jacket, a white spaghetti strap for the inside, a red waist skirt, and a pair of hot red 5 inched heels to pair it up.

* * *

><p>(Shinichi's pov)<p>

When mom finished what she said Haiba- I mean Miyano Shiho appeared before us. She wore one of the clothes that my mom bought for her. My mom was smiling like hell and I just sat there jaws dropped to the floor. She was a beauty, a princess, no a queen. She was like an angel that came from heaven. For short she was really beautiful. I was staring at her like it was the first time I saw her. That was until my thoughts were cut when she walked to my mom and my mom asked me "Shin-chan! How does Ai-chan look? I bought that for her!"

"It's… umm... good." I was lost for words then.

"Oh so for the first time the famous detective has lost his words?" Miyano smirked at me.

"Starting from now mom will be the one buying your clothes. Your old clothes, throw them away. That," I stopped to point at what she was wearing and continued "is what you're gonna wear from now on." I finished what I said and headed out.

* * *

><p><strong>so yeah! here is my second chapter third is on its way... and ummmm sorry for the grammar issues! please! review! =))<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Im back! Im back with chapter 3! Again I am so sorry for grammatical errors… I hope you like it and it won't disappoint you!** I would try my best to make it as interesting as possible!****

**Lunar Krystal- happy birthday! And yes I am trying my best to update it as soon as possible... and I am sorry for my grammar!**

**3aboOorah-thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DETECTIVE CONAN OR CASE CLOSED AND ITS CHARACTERS! If I did it won't even reach a hundred episodes because I already lost ideas! =))**

* * *

><p>(Miyano's pov)<p>

When Kudo headed out and we heard the front doors close, his mom squealed.

"Ai-chan! You're so pretty! See what my fashion skills do to you? You heard him? He said to throw out your old clothes and let me buy you new ones! It means he finds it good on you!" she screamed in delight.

"But I don't need new ones, and besides you wouldn't need to spend your money on me, I am not your daughter." I said to her in a tone that had no emotions in it.

"Shhh! Nonsense! I will treat you like my own child! And from now on call me mom like Shin-chan does, ok?" she smiled at me after saying what she wanted to say.

"Alright… M-Mo-Mo-Mom... Mom..." I whispered. I don't know why I found it hard to say it.

"Wow! Ai-chan is so kawaiiiiiii!"

"By the way, I thought you were not here inJapan, M-Mom."

"Oh that. That's simple. I just wanted to see how my Shin-chan was doing! So I asked Yusaku to let me go back toJapan."

"Oh… well Mom I have to go now, Hakase might be waiting for me."

"Can I go with you to Hakase's house?" she asked while using her puppy dog eyes. She didn't have to. I was gonna say yes even though she just had her normal eyes on.

"Sure." As I said that we headed out the house and walked silently to Hakase's house. It took less than 5 minutes to reach the house because it was just beside where we came from.

"Hakase! I'm back!" I shouted once I opened the door being followed by Kudo's Mom.

"Oh welcome home Ai-kun. Ohhhh! Yukiko-kun! What brought you here?" Hakase greeted me and asked Mom.

Before mom answered she hooked my arms with hers and said with a very bright smile "Hakase! I'm here to borrow Ai-chan for a day! We're going shopping for her new wardrobe!"

"W-what? Mom you didn't tell me that!" I said in a voice that was almost shouting.

"Oh come on Ai-chan, can't we have a Mother-Daughter bonding time?" she once again placed on her puppy dog eyes and looked as if she were going to cry.

"Ok ok… Hakase? Can I go?" I looked at Hakase to ask for permission.

"Sure Shiho-kun" Hakase said and smiled at me. I took note of him being the first to call me by my name. I walked towards Hakase and gave him a hug. "Thank you Hakase, for everything." I whispered to him and as I broke the hug, I smiled at him, my real smile.

"No problem Shiho-kun" he smiled at me and went back to his computer.

"Mom ill just go get my purse."

"No! We won't need that! It's all on me! Now let's go!" she squealed once again and pulled me out the house.

"We're going Hakase!" I shouted before we left the house completely.

* * *

><p>(Shinichi's pov)<p>

After heading out the house I went straight to Ran. I arrived at the detective agency after 10-15 minutes. As I went up the stairs my feet suddenly became weak. I was holding on the stair handle to support my weight. I was feeling really nervous. _'Why the heck am I nervous? I walked up these stairs a thousand times when I was Conan, I also went up here when I was Kudo Shinichi. But why this time, I'm so freaking nervous?"_ I sighed and finally reached the door. I raised my hand to knock but before I got the chance to do so, it opened. I and the person who opened the door just stared at each other. Then I frowned. "Sonoko! Where is Ran?" I asked her slightly irritated.

"Hai hai. Ran! Your husband is home and looking for you!" she shouted and headed inside. _'I thought Sonoko was gonna leave when she opened the door.'_ I let myself in and stood on the door way, waiting for Ran to show up.

"What? Stop that Sonoko… It's not a funny jo-"Ran didn't finish her sentence when she saw me.

"Yo Ran!" I said casually.

"Shinichi…" she was staring at me, looking up and down, from head to toe. She was examining me, clear in her eyes that she was shocked and couldn't believe I was there.

"Shinichi!" she shouted and ran to me in order to hug me. When she hugged me at first I was shocked, but after a few seconds I relaxed in her arms. I hugged her back and whispered to her "I'm back Ran. I finished the case already. Ill be staying here again." I wanted to say _'I'll be staying here again, with you.' _But…. For some reason I can't. I don't know why, but something in me hesitated.

Ran made me sit and went to the kitchen to get something to drink, while Sonoko followed her. When they were out of sight, I stood up and went to the window beside uncle Kogoro's table. I leaned on the window deep in thought about what oka-san can't tell me and I have to figure it out myself. Just what is this great feeling?

"Shinichi!" I heard Ran say.

"Yeah?" and as I sat down she asked a question.

"Shinichi, what case held you up for so long?"

"Well Ran, it's like this." I started to explain what happened to me. Being Conan, meeting Haibara, the black organization, Hakase and Hattori knowing about it, everything, I told her everything. After explaining things to her and answering her and Sonoko's questions, they started to talk about the school prom. _'Right, the school prom, it's almost up.'_

* * *

><p><strong>so there you go guys! sorry if its kinda short! next chapter is on its way! any suggestions? suggestions, review, or even messages are welcome! review please! =))<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**4****th**** chapter! Hope you would like it! Review please! =))**

**predator64- uhhh… I'm sorry if I did such an immature mistake. I edited the previous chapters and I hope it was already ok, if not please message me about what my mistake/s were. **

**3aboOorah- Thank you! Sorry if I disappointed you in anyway!**

**Enji86- hi! Yeah uhh sorry! I didn't really gave it that much detail.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/ Case Closed**

* * *

><p>(Shinichi's pov)<p>

'_Right, the school prom, it's almost up' _I thought to myself.

"Shinichi?" Ran said.

"Yeah?"

"I said you should bring a date in the prom."

"Oh ok, yeah, got it."

"Who's your date Shinichi?" Ran asked me, and I don't know if it's just me but I thought there was a hint of hesitation in her voice.

"I uhh… don't know. Well Ran, you see, I got to go. See yah!" I said as I ran out to go to the professor's and talk to Miyano even though I could still here Ran an Sonoko saying wait.

(After a few minutes; Agasa's house)

"Hakase! Hakase!" I shouted as I entered Hakase's house.

"Oy Shinichi! Over here!" a voice said that came from the kitchen and I presume it was Hakase's.

"Hakase, where's Miyano?" I asked as I entered the kitchen to spot Hakase making coffee.

"Ohhh! Shiho-kun and Yukiko-kun went out. Your mother said they were going to have a Mother-Daughter bonding time." Hakase stated while giving me a cup of coffee and sipping on his own.

"Mother-Daughter bonding huh? I hope Miyano would still go out with oka-san after this 'Mother-Daughter bonding time'" I said to no one in particular.

"Why Shinichi?" Hakase asked looking really oblivious.

"You'll know why when she gets here _later."_ _'That's if you're still awake.' _I thought smirking.

* * *

><p>(Miyano's POV)<p>

"Oka-san! Can we just settle in one mall? We went to almost _every single _mall here in Beika!" I hissed.

"Ohhhh gomen ai-chan. Are you tired? Let's get something to eat." Mom said as she dragged me to a restaurant in the 5th mall we entered. We sat down on a table for two beside the window, gave our orders to the waiter, ate our meals in silent and went out to take a stroll in the garden.

"Beautiful isn't it?" she said as she looked up in the sky. It was now dark, it was already later than 8 pm.

"Very." I replied in a softer tone than usual.

"Say Ai-chan, what did you like about my Shin-chan?" she asked and looked at me with interest.

"I…" At first I didn't know what to say, just _what_ did I like about that cocky-know-it-all detective freak? I paused for a while and thought of an answer. I smiled at Mom upon realizing what I liked about him.

"Shinichi Kudo, a cocky know-it-all detective freak. At first that was my impression, but that all changed when I saw him solve the mystery behind the case where in the professor of my sister died. That time I inadvertently let my emotions take over. I cried, in front of him, blamed him for not trying to save my sister with his skills, I knew he can't and I also knew that he knows that I was just looking for someone to blame. He didn't complaint. He didn't even twitch upon seeing me cry and blame him. He accepted my ranting; he took all the blame, comforted me and… made me… have that interest in him." I smiled when I was recalling the case. Mom just stayed quiet, she was just looking at me and motioned for me to continue by nodding.

"Since then, I started to… notice? Everything he does, I notice it, even the slightest move he makes. I started to develop interest in him. I started to watch him quietly while he solves a case and let Mouri Kogoro take all the credits. He started to prove to me that my first impression on him was wrong. He made me think that he was modest instead of cocky, generous instead of stingy, knowledgeable instead of know-it-all, and a great detective instead of a detective freak. He made me notice him instead of ignore him, love him instead of hate him. He made me love him even though he already loves someone else." I finished my long speech and barely whispered the last sentence.

* * *

><p>(Yukiko' POV)<p>

"You know Ai-chan that was what I thought with Yusaku. Everything you just said was my impression on him too." I finally said as I took Ai-chan's hands.

"Ai-chan, promise me you won't give up on Shin-chan okay?" I said being really serious. I stared from Ai-chan back to the sky full of stars.

'_Hurry up and sort out your feelings Shin-chan. You just don't know how great of a girl is waiting for you.' _I thought to myself.

"Mom… you could call me Shiho." She smiled at me and I looked at her and smiled back. Staring back to the sky I thought once more to myself:

'_I'm wrong Shin-chan. The one waiting for you isn't a girl, but a woman.'_

* * *

><p><strong>sooo yeah! There you go! Sorry for grammar, spelling, capitalization, or what ever mistakes I made! What ever it is I did NOT do it intentionally! Review please! Good or bad, better or worse, best or worst please review and tell me what you HONESTLY think!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! Thank you to all those who reviewed! Im trying to make this as short as possible so maybe it will end in another chapter or two. Sorry for my grammar, spelling, or capitalization!**

**3aboOorah- Thanks for reviewing and for loving it!**

**Enji86- Better read the next chapters and find out! **

**LoneyxHeart- Thank you!**

**Blue Lily123- Hi! Thanks for reviewing and reading! Here you go! Chapter 5!**

**FullMetal4869- Thanks! Here's my latest update!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Detective Conan/ Case Closed**

* * *

><p><strong>(Shinichi's POV)<strong>

'_Its almost 9 for god's sake! Where the heck are they?' _I thought as I walked back and fort clearly looking stupid. _'I mean, who the hell is still out there shopping for a new ward robe like there is no tomorrow!' _I thought once more before throwing myself to the couch. Hakase has gone to sleep ages ago; he said something about waking up early tomorrow because of something. I didn't really hear what he was saying because I was thinking on where the hell Mom and Miyano are in this time of the day. My eyes began to close and suddenly popped open when I heard the front door open. _'Finally!' _I thought to myself again.

"So someone finally decided to go home huh?" I asked her in a sarcastic tone as I stood up.

"Blame Mom for dragging me to 5 different malls and who-knows how many stores in each!" she said in a serious yet tired voice.

"Looks like Mom really had fun." I said as I pointed to the numerous bags she was carrying.

"I also had fun. But 5 malls? Does Mom even get tired?" she asked as she plopped herself down on the couch.

"Yes, she gets tired if she does something she doesn't really do even for the slightest second. Wait when did you start calling my Mom, Mom?"

"Just this morning she told me to call her that." She stopped and then looked at me and continued. "Do you mind me calling her the same way you do?" she asked.

"No it's ok. By the way Miyano, you're going to take your entrance exam in Teitan High tomorrow."

"Ohhh… Is it ok for you?"

"Okay for me what?"

"For me to study in the same school as you and Mouri-san does."

"Of course! It would even be better if you're in the same class as mine!" I said in a tone like I'm stating the obvious.

"Maybe for you, but I don't know about Mouri-san."

"What do you mean by that? Of course it's ok with her, why wouldn't it be?"

"Nothing, nevermind. By the way, Kudo-kun, why aren't you at your own house with Mom?"

"Oh that? I'm going to sleep here and come with you tomorrow for your entrance exam!" I grinned at her my famous grin.

"But, don't you have classes tomorrow?"

"I do but, I'm going to continue classes when you start school!" I grinned once more.

"And why is that tantei-kun?" Miyano asked smirking.

"I just want to! Why is it illegal?" I hissed as I sat down the couch next to her.

"I never said anything about that. But, is there really no reason?" Miyano asked as she moved her face closer to mine. Our faces were like an inch apart and I was sure that my face was burning.

"I… uhh… ummm" I was out of words. My brain can't work while we were positioned like _that._

"Just kidding Kudo-kun." She said as she backed off and prepared to leave for her room. She left me there looking like an idiot. She always makes me fall for those tricks of hers! I sighed and went to the guest room where I would sleep.

* * *

><p>(Miyano's POV)<p>

"Wake up Shiho-kun." I heard a voice waking me up early in the morning. I opened my eyes to see Hakase. I glanced over the clock and saw that it was 10 am already.

"What is it Hakase? If its breakfast could you eat take out for now? I slept at 3 am last night working on the some research. I would like to get some sleep until noon." I said and shifted my body to a more comfortable position.

"But Shiho-kun you're gonna take your entrance exam in Teitan at 12! We're gonna be late for the appointment if you don't get up now and get ready." Hakase said.

'_Shoot, I totally forgot about that. I shouldn't have slept late last night.' _I thought to myself as I groaned and tried to blink away the remaining sleep from my eyes.

"Right Hakase, Thanks for waking me up."

"You're welcome Shiho-kun" Hakase said and went back to his computer outside the room.

I stepped out my room and went to the kitchen only to spot Mr. Detective drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

* * *

><p>(Shinichi's POV)<p>

"Any murders out there tantei-san?" I heard a familiar voice say.

I turned the page and responded

"Good morning to you too Miyano." I said rather coldly.

"Breakfast?"

"Cup of coffee."

"Wait in the living room while I cook." She said and grabbed the newspaper from me and placed it on the table motioning for me to go to the living room with Hakase.

"Geez alri-" I stopped in the middle of my sentence once I got a glance on what she was wearing. She was wearing a really short shorts and an over sized white shirt. She looked rather… beautiful in her outfit.

"Metantei-san?" she asked and interrupted my thoughts.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Would you mind going to the living room for a minute, while I cook breakfast?" she said in a slightly irritated tone.

"Yeah sure." I stopped in my tracks and turned around "Hai- I mean Miyano."

"What?"

"Just out of curiosity, do you go out with those shorts?" I asked looking at her as she walked up to the fridge.

"Sometimes. Why the sudden interest in my clothes Kudo-kun?" she asked back and looked at me while she smirked.

"Nothing." I said and turned my back to go to the living room where Hakase is.

I sat on the couch and read some book that Miyano left, while Hakase was doing something on his computer; it only took a while for Miyano to finish breakfast. Hakase got a really big serving of oatmeal with fruits, while I and Miyano had bacon and eggs. We were in the middle of eating when Hakase spoke.

"Shiho-kun, I have a convention tomorrow, it will take a week. Is it okay if I go?" he asked.

"Sure Hakase, just make sure you watch what you eat." Miyano responded.

"But will you be okay?" Hakase asked once more.

"Don't worry Hakase, when you get back, I'll still be here. I won't go anywhere." Miyano said while smirking.

"Okay, if you say so." Hakase sighed in defeat.

We all finished eating together, me and Miyano washed the dishes while Hakase went back to his room to pack his things.

"So you'll be alone here for a week huh?" I said as we washed the dishes.

"Seems like it." She answered.

"Aren't you scared here all alone?"

"I think you forgot that I was raised to handle a gun, can throw glares that could send you a nightmare that is more than enough for a year, and is dangerous when it comes to hand to hand combat." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yeah yeah I know that. But you're still a woman you know!"

"Yes, I am a woman that knows how to protect herself from others, tantei-kun." She smirked.

"But sti-"before I could finish my sentence she interfered "But still, why the sudden interest in me being alone here, Kudo-kun? As far as I know this is not the first time you were informed that I would be left here without Hakase when I was still Haibara Ai."

"Well, umm… you see…" I failed to answer her question, and just mumbled some inaudible words.

"I'm just kidding Kudo-kun. Honestly, you always fall for my tricks." She said as another of her trademark smirks showed.

'_Geez. You didn't have to make me answer such questions.'_

"Well whatever. Just go and get ready for the entrance exam. I'll take over here." I said as got the sponge from her.

'_What the heck am I feeling? Why am I still bothered by her clothes! It's not like I never seen her wear shorts before, and Ran was always wearing shorts but I never really paid much attention to it, or more like I never really gave it a thought! Geez. What the heck is wrong with me! I'm going crazy!" _I thought to myself as Miyano walked out the kitchen and started to prepare for the day.

* * *

><p>(Miyano's POV)<p>

'_Sudden interest in my clothes, starting to care about me staying alone, geez what's next? He's gonna start noticing everything I do?' _I thought to myself as I went to my room.

When I entered my room I went straight to my bathroom. I brushed my teeth, and took a bath.

'_I guess they will find me weird if I had the entrance exam perfect, I suppose I will intentionally make some mistakes. But I always aim for perfection. I guess I'll just let them be. Think what they want to think, I couldn't care less.' _After I finished my thought I closed the shower, wrapped my body with a towel and headed out.

Once I opened the door leading back to my room I was surprised at what I saw. _'What The Hell?' _

* * *

><p><strong>Weeeeeeeeee! Cliff hanger! =)) Just what did Miyano see? Probably a monster underneath her bed… =)) review please! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Well chapter 6 guys! Sorry for mistakes! Enjoy!**

**3aboOorah- Thank you so much! Here you go chapter 6!**

**Enji86- I'm happy that it made you curious! It only means that it has an effect on the readers! =)) Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Detective Conan/ Case Closed**

* * *

><p>(Miyano's POV)<p>

'_Alright Shiho, calm, stay calm.' _I thought to myself.

"What are you doing here Kudo-kun?" I thought to myself as I tightened my hold on to the only cover of my bare body.

"Uhh… Here… This book… uhhh… You left it in the living room." Kudo said face all red. I thought of something to tease him.

I sat on my bed, legs crossed, smiling.

"Mind if you put it here?" I said as I patted the space next to me.

"Uhhh... yeah… sure…" he said as he walked slowly towards me. When he reached my bed and placed the book beside me, before he could go I wrapped my arms around his neck and said in the most seductive voice I have:

"Could you sit beside me?" while smirking.

"WHAT? MIYANO PULL YOUR SELF TOGETHER! YOU'RE CRAZY!" He said shouting and blushed even harder, if that was even possible. My smirk grew wider and finally, I couldn't hold my laughter. I laughed HARD.

"Haha! Kudo-kun I can't believe you fell for it again! Haha!" I said in between laughter.

"God Miyano! I didn't know you would take it that far! You really have fun seeing me looking stupid or like an idiot don't you?"

"Of course I have fun, seeing the famous high school detective get all speechless is fun you know."

"Yeah whatever. Just go and wear something already I'm going to the living room. You better hurry up or else we're gonna be late for your exam." Kudo-kun said as he headed out to the living room.

* * *

><p>(Shinichi's POV)<p>

'_Geez, I never thought that she could take it that far! Honestly, she's going crazy. If she wants to see me speechless and all, she didn't have to appear in front of me with just a towel around her. Uhhhh! She's making me crazy!'_ I thought to myself as I headed for the living room

I threw myself on the couch and let out a sigh.

"Why is she like that professor?" I said almost shouting.

"What do you mean Shinichi?" Hakase asked.

"I mean why does she always bug me? Why is she always the person in my mind! And when did she start to have the capability to make me so worried?" I shouted really irritated that I didn't know even a single answer to any of my questions.

Hakase just stared at me. It was getting on my nerves. Here I am, really irritated of not having any answer to my question, and Hakase's just staring at me while my Mom wouldn't even tell me what's wrong and what misunderstandings I have with myself! I'm really going crazy.

"Hakase! What the heck is wrong!" I shouted while grabbing one pillow and covering my face with it.

* * *

><p>(Hakase's POV)<p>

I smiled at myself at what I was seeing. Shinichi, the famous detective of the west, getting all 'what the heck is wrong with me' type of person just because of Shiho-kun. He may be the savior of the police department, but he could not save his life to understand his own feelings without a clue.

'_Honestly when will Shinichi fix the misunderstandings that he made with himself? I hope Yukiko's idea would work.' _

_Flashback_

"_Hakase! Please?" Yukiko pleaded me._

"_I don't know about this Yukiko. If Shiho-kun finds out what I'll do to her, she would pierce through my head by sending me thousands of glares." I said scratching my not-so-itchy head._

"_Hakase! I thought you treat Shiho-chan like your own daughter!"_

"_I do! I always thought of her as my daughter."_

"_Then don't you want her to find happiness?" she asked using her puppy dog eyes._

"_Okay. Okay. Fine, what do you want me to do Yukiko-kun?" I asked not being able to resist her with those eyes._

"_I knew you want Shiho-chan to be happy! You see, what you're going to do is quite simple. You just have to ask permission from Shiho-chan that you're going to another convention for a week, but the truth is you're just gonna stay in a hotel I already paid for." She said with a smile._

"_Ohh okay. But what will happen at the time I'm away?"_

"_I will tell Shin-chan that it's not proper for him to leave Shiho-chan alone in that big house of yours, and have him to stay over there for a week. If he is really my and Yusaku's son, something should happen in a week."_

"_Well I suppose so."_

_End of Flashback_

'_Hurry up with that Shinichi you're gonna get me in trouble with Shiho-kun if you don't hurry…' _

* * *

><p><strong>There you go guys! Chapter six! Sorry if you didn't like it and all… I am kinda having writer's block… =)) Well review please guys! And suggestions are more than welcome! =))<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's chapter 7! Thank you for the wonderful reviews readers! Thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer-I Do Not Own Detective Conan / Case Closed**

* * *

><p>(Shiho's POV)<p>

"What's with all the fuss here?" I said as I entered the living room only to find Kudo covering his face with a pillow.

"Nothing! Nothing right Hakase?" Kudo said looking at Hakase, more on glaring actually.

"A-he-he… Nothing really Shiho-kun." Hakase said to me scratching the back of his head.

"Okay. Never mind that. I think we have to go now, it's already 11:30." I said as I looked at my watch. "And it takes more or less 20 minutes to get to your school."

"Yeah, you're right, we should go now Hakase." Kudo said as he stood up and headed for Hakase's Beetle.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Teitan High School; 11:45 am-<strong>_

(Shinichi's POV)

"We got earlier than expected." I said to no one in particular.

"Well it's better to be early than to be late isn't it?" Hakase said.

"Well I don't care about us being early or late, the question is where will we go?" Miyano asked looking at me.

"Now we're going to the main office to give your identification and from there you are going to a room to take the entrance exam." I said while leading them to the main office.

"Well I guess you coming with us, is worth it." Miyano said smirking. I was about to reply to her when somebody approached us. "Miyano Shiho-san? It is time for you to take the exam."

"Okay." Miyano replied, of course, emotionless.

"Take it easy on them Miyano. Don't prove to them that their entrance exam is for grade schools." I said smirking.

"Oh don't worry Kudo-kun. I won't. I would go easy on it." Miyano said and headed to the room.

"Yeah right." I said to myself not really expecting her to hold back.

* * *

><p><em>-After exactly 10 minutes-<em>

I glanced at the door in time to see Miyano going out. _'What happened to going easy on the exam?' _I thought to myself.

I stood up, headed to her and said "I take it, that the exam was too easy for you." smirking.

"I expected more. That exam sure disappointed me." Miyano said.

"Well you still couldn't beat me. I finished that exam in less than 5 minutes." I said proudly.

"Well I used the scientific terms and showed the formula to the math problems. I think it's reasonable on why I took 10 minutes there."

"I did that too. And it still took me less than 5 minutes to finish it." I said to her grinning.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm not as smart and fast as you meitantei-san." she said in her not-so-apologetic tone.

"It's okay well let's just wait for the results. I got a perfect score in it; I think it's not impossible for you to get a perfect score considering that you took 5 more minutes than I did." I said in my famous grin.

"And how long would that be?" she asked.

"About 30 minutes."

"Well it's understandable."

"So, what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Ara, you're going to wait for the results?"

"Of course I would, if I stay here I would know what you got and in what class you are. Why wouldn't I?"

"I thought you had some kind of date with your girl friend." She said, I expected to see some sarcasm in her eyes but I was surprised at what I saw. _'Is that sadness in her eyes? No I bet it's just me.'_

"Ran is not my girl friend! She's just my child hood friend." I mumbled the last sentence.

"Yeah so, you don't?"

"Well, she actually called me last night and told me that I owed her a date." I said scratching the back of my head.

"I have a question." She said.

"What is it?"

"How did you owe her a date?" she asked me curiosity clear in her voice.

I was taken aback from her question. I didn't expect that. But she's right. How exactly did I owe her a date? I mean, I didn't tell her that I would take her to a date and ditched her. Miyano was right how did I owe her? I didn't know.

"Oy mentantei-san? Are you even listening to me?" I saw Miyano's hand waving in front of me.

"Yeah I'm listening. The answer to your question, I… don't know."

"I have another question." She said.

"What?"

"Does she think you're her boy friend?" she said emotionless.

"I… don't know. I think so. Uhhh! I don't know!" I said now scratching my head with two hands hard making my hair really messy.

"I think she does. From the way she acts, I think she considers you her boy friend. And how you owed her a date, I think she just said that because she wants you to have a date with her." she said in a matter of fact tone.

"But… I don't… consider her my… girl friend…" I said almost in a whisper. I looked at Miyano and said. "Do you think I should clear things up with her?"

"Well I think you should. You should because it will hurt her more if she continues to think that way for long."

"Yeah you're right. I will clear things up with her later. But Miyano, in person or phone?" I asked.

"In person of course! What kind of question is that, honestly!"

"Well okay. I believe you, you're a woman too." I said smiling.

"Come on cheer up tantei-san. And I think that lady has the results already." Miyano said as she pointed a lady heading towards us.

"Miyano Shiho-san? You got a perfect score. Your scientific terms and formulas to the problems are out of this world! With that kind of intelligence you could easily get into an elite school! We would be more than happy to have you here." She exclaimed.

"Thank you. What class am I?" Miyano asked.

"You are in the same class as your boy friend, Kudo Shinichi, class 1-A." she smiled at me and I blushed hard at what she thought me and Miyano were.

"This is great Miyano! We're in the same class!" I said happily ignoring the statement the lady said. To be honest, I didn't know why, but it was ok for me to be called her boy friend. _'What am I thinking? I'm crazy.' _ I thought to myself.

"Yeah. Oh by the way onee-san, he isn't my boy friend he is just my friend." Miyano said to the lady.

I don't know why but my heart felt like it was ready to jump out of my chest and slice itself up.

"Oh I'm sorry Miyano-san. You two just look perfect together. I'm sure you'll get there. Good luck Kudo-san." She smiled at me and headed to the office.

"Hey, where is Hakase?" I noticed that Hakase wasn't around.

"Oh he went to the parking lot earlier he even waved his hand to me." Miyano said.

"Why?"

"He sent me a message. He said he was going somewhere and would be back later night for dinner. It's 12:30 now. He'll be back in 7-8 hours."

"Ohhh… Want to go somewhere or just go home?" I asked her while heading out the school.

"I think I should go home." She said.

"I? Don't you mean we?" I asked her.

"No, I mean I. I should go home and you should go and clear things up with your girl friend." She said again with the girl friend.

"How many times do I have to tell you that she isn't my girl friend? And I'll do that maybe tomorrow or some other day, just not today." I said to her.

"Okay."

"You know what, we both need to relax. How about a date?" I asked her and I was shocked that I just asked her to a date.

"A what? Kudo-kun are you sick?" she asked feeling my forehead.

"I'm fine, what do you say? Lets go to Tropical Land?" I said holding her hand.

"Yeah sure, I'm fine with it. But…" she said

"What?" I asked.

"Can you let go of my hand?" she said.

"Oh! Yeah! I'm sorry…" I said smiling nervously at her.

"Is it okay for Mouri-san that we are going on a 'date'?" I heard her ask while we were walking.

"Miyano, honestly don't you want me hanging out with you? Whenever I ask you to go somewhere you always ask if it's okay with her. What is it about her? She isn't the one who should decide on what, who, or when you should go to somewhere. Right?" I told her.

"Well considering that she is your future girl friend I think it will hurt her."

"She isn't my girl friend! She wont be my girl friend any time soon Miyano! Honestly do you want me to be her boy friend that bad?" I said almost shouting.

"No. I'm sorry. I just…" Miyano said in a sad tone.

"No I'm sorry Miyano. I just got carried away. I didn't mean to shout at you." I said in an apologetic tone.

"It's okay Kudo-kun. I'm sorry too. Let's just forget about it okay? Now let's go to Tropical Land and enjoy ourselves as teenagers." She said, held my hand, dragged me, and smiled at me. _'She… smiled. She smiled at me.' _ I thought to myself. Her smile was the best thing I had ever seen in my life. Her smile, it was so sweet. _'I'm going crazy again. Geez, what's happening to me?'_ I thought to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! Chapter 7! Review again please!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! So yeah here's chapter 8! I hope you enjoy it!**

**LonelyxHeart- Thank you! please read and review the chapters to come!**

**3aboOorah-thank you for the wonderful reviews!**

**Enji86- thank you for the nice comment!**

**Disclaimer- I Do Not Own Detective Conan**

* * *

><p>(Shiho's POV)<p>

I held his hands and dragged him to Tropical Land for our so-called 'date'. After a few minutes I realized that I was still dragging him.

"Ready to walk on your own, Kudo-kun?" I said in my sarcastic voice.

"Oh… yeah. Sorry 'bout that." He said and started to walk on his own. There was a comfortable silence between us. After a few minutes he decided to break that silence.

"Miyano?" he said.

"What is it tantei-san?" I asked looking now looking at him.

He smirked and said, "Love what you're holding?" after he said that his smirk grew wider and I let go of his hand immediately and covered my very red face with my hair.

"Oh so the Ice Queen blushes to huh?" (**a/n I read the name ice queen in other stories and decided to use it. So it's perfectly not mine!**) He said, his smirk very big.

"Shut up." I said trying my best to ease the heat on my face down.

"But what if I don't?" he said right beside my ear in a seductive tone. He stayed there for a while and I could feel him breathing. My face became even redder and I suddenly didn't have the voice I should.

"I.. uhh.." I was lost of words. This was the first time it happened to me.

"Hahahaha! Miyano if you could only see your face! It was priceless! Hahahahah!" he said as he drew back and laughed as hard as he could.

"SHUT UP KUDO SHINICHI!" I said and threw him one of my coldest glares. Upon seeing my glare he started to calm down and just chuckled.

"But really Miyano, your face was priceless back then. You look… cute when you blush." He said and smiled at me. _'That smile… that's the smile he gives to only Mouri-san. Why would he give it to me? Could he possibly…? No. Don't get your hopes up Shiho. He only considers you as his best friend… nothing… more.' _I thought to myself and pain suddenly filled my heart. Then I remembered something.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_"Don't worry __Ill__ help you. I know there's some misunderstandings with Shin-chan and himself, but don't worry he will fix it all up."_

_"What misunderstandings?" I asked really clue less._

_"Don't worry. You'll find out."_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p><em>'I wonder what she meant that time.' <em>I was brought out of my own little world when I caught a glimpse of Kudo's hands waving in front of me.

"What are you doing Kudo-kun?" I asked.

"About time you notice me! You were ignoring me just then." He said a matter of factly.

"I wasn't ignoring you Kudo-kun. I was just deep in thought." I said the last sentence barely understandable.

"Well what ever it is you're thinking of, set it aside! Because we're here in Tropical Land for a date!" he said pointing to Tropical Land.

"Yah right."

"Alright let's go!" he said as he dragged me to the entrance and paid for a ride-all-you-can ticket.

"Okay! Where do you want to go Miyano? That? That? Or that?" he said pointing in different rides.

"Anything will do. Where do you want to go tantei-san?" I asked him smirking.

"Alright then! Let's go to that Haunted House!" he exclaimed pointing to a haunted house and when I turned I saw a couple heading out, she was clinging to her boy friend and the guy seemed to enjoy it.

I smirked to myself and said "Could it be… that the famous detective of the east just wants me to cling on him like that?"

"Wha-what are you talking about! I want to go there because when me and Ran went here she was too scared to go in it, even in the roller coaster she held my hand like it was her life line." He said a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Alright then. To make things interesting, the first person to scream or shout or show any signs that he or she is scared will lose. And the winner would have 3 wishes, and is to be granted by the loser. Are you in it metantei?" I smirked as I challenged him.

* * *

><p>(Shinichi's POV)<p>

"Sure! Don't hug me when you get all scared in it okay?" I smiled at her and we proceeded to the said haunted house.

"Careful there dude. There's some perverted freak in there. Make sure to protect your girl." The guy whom we saw whispered to me as we passed them.

_'Ohh… so that's why that girl was clinging to him really scared. But why did he look like he was enjoying it? Geez, I bet he's also a freak.' _I thought to myself.

"What did that guy tell you?" I heard Miyano ask.

"Ohh… Uhhh… Nothing! It was nothing! Say what about we just go to the roller coaster?" I said trying to protect her in my own ways from the perverted freak the guy was talking about.

"Ara… Is Kudo Shinichi scared of haunted houses? Well that could not possibly be it, for his house already looks like one." Miyano said and then showed her smirk, her trademark smirk.

"It's not it. Fine! Let's go!" I said slightly irritated and dragged her to the entrance.

Once we entered the haunted house I stood beside Miyano not letting my guard down. _'Honestly, why am I being so protective of her? So there's a perverted freak here, big deal. It isn't like the pervert is interested in guys. Maybe it's just because she's my friend. Yeah that's it.'_ I thought to myself really thinking of a rational reason on why I'm so protective over Miyano. I sighed and didn't notice that Miyano was already way ahead of me.

"Miya-" I was not yet done speaking when I heard her scream.

"Miyano!" I shouted and rushed towards her. Before I got to her I saw her throwing one of her cold glares that could send you nightmares enough for the rest of your life to a guy. I, of course being the gentle man I should, walked towards her and asked her if she was okay and what happened.

"That perverted freak touched me. Honestly are all you guys like that?" she sighed.

"Not all of us are like that! I am not like that! Geez and here I was worried for nothing. Well what ever we better leave soon." I said in no particular way.

"Alright." She said and we headed out. When we were out the haunted house I decided to tease her.

"So does this mean I won?" I smirked.

"Why don't you try to become a girl and have some perverted guy touch you? Let's see if you're not gonna scream."

"I don't need to experience such."

"Fine what do you want Kudo-kun?" she asked.

"Okay! First tomorrow when school starts since we're in the same class better sit beside me. If you don't and end up sitting with a freak you might regret it."

"Ohh so you're worried?" she said smirking.

"Of course I am! Baka you're my partner, why won't I?"

"I have a question. Is Mouri-san in our class?"

"No. She didn't make it. She's in class b." I said throwing my hands over my head.

"Ohh… Okay… wish will be granted. What's your 2nd wish?"

"Promise me you will still go to school after tomorrow."

"Of course. Your last wish Kudo."

"For the last wish, I want you to call me Shinichi." I said smiling at her.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"What? I said call me by my first name. Why? Because we've been friends for what seemed like centuries! We're way pass the formality."

"Okay." She said.

"Alright! Next let's go to the roller coaster!" I said dragging her to the biggest roller coaster in Tropical Land. We rode many rides and played many games. I even saw her smile her _real_ smile a few times. _'I'm glad she's enjoying herself. I guess we should do this often.'_ I thought to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go guys! I'm sorry if it's lame… I kinda didn't have the inspiration these past few days. And something bad just happened. Sooo forgive me for writing such an awful chapter. And by the way, school is gonna start the day after tomorrow so I would update a little bit slower. But please! Still read and review the following chapters! =))<strong>

**Lots of love**

**-silver roses98**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! Sorry if the update is very slow... My teachers are like... crazy! They give tons of homework even on the first day! Sooo yeah... here's my latest chapter! hope you would enjoy! sorry for errors!**

**Enji86- Yeah... I'm sorry... I just felt like it's always Shiho who's doing the seducing thing... But i hope you enjoyed! please review!**

**- Thank you! Here's my Chapter 9!**

**LonelyxHeart- Thanks! I hope you like this one to!**

**3aboOorah- Thanks! I really thought it was lame... thank you for thinking it's not!**

**skybluescramble- i read your fics already! your fics are great! please continue to read mine!**

**Disclaimer- I Do Not Own Detective Conan/ Case Closed**

**please read and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Shinichi's POV)<strong>

The sun was already setting by the time we decided to head home. We really had fun today, and by 'we' i meant also Shiho. I knew she enjoyed because she smiled often while we were in Tropical Land. We exited the amusement park and went home. While on our way i broke the silence,

"So, did you have fun today?" I asked that because i wanted to hear it from her.

"Well I would be lying if I said it was boring. How about you metantei-kun?" She asked in her usual tone.

"Of course I did! And I know you did too!" I said with my famous grin.

"And how did you deduce that i really had fun today metaintei-kun?" She said with her trademark smirk.

"Its because the Ice Queen was smiling her real smile quite a while ago, and may I add that I couldn't count how many times she smiled in Tropical Land."

"How did you know that it was a real smile and not a fake one? I could easily put on a fake smile any time I want to."

"I just... well... I just know! I just know.." I said.

"Well you don't have proof. If this was a case you would already lose against me." she said smirking.

"Well it isn't!"

"Alright alright we have arived tantei-kun."

* * *

><p>(Shiho's POV)<p>

When we arrived at Hakase's house it was only 6:30 pm. We walked in and Kudo-kun threw his self on the couch and I decided to take a shower.

"Tantei-san, I will take a bath for a while. Tell Hakase when he arrives that i will cook dinner."

"Alright. I'll stay here for dinner okay?"

"Yeah sure." I said to him and headed to my room.

I finished taking a bath at around 7pm. When I was done, Hakase still wasn't around.

"I'll start dinner tantei-kun."

""Oi, Shiho!"

"What?"

"I told you to call me Shinichi right?"

"Yeah."

"You haven't say my name. You always call me Tantei-kun, Metantei-san, Detective of The East, and Kudo-kun."

"You didn't say anything about not calling you those names."

"I want you to call me Shinichi! Not those nicknames."

"That's for me for me to decide. I will call you that when I feel like it." I said with a smirk.

"Come on! What's so hard about saying my name? It's just Shin-ni-chi. So easy, especially for a genius scientist that could create a drug that could shrink a person that no one could ever make!"

"I will repeat, its my decision. And why do you want me to call you that anyway?"

"Well, its just that... uhh... you never called me by my name. Like I said, you always called me Kudo, Tantei-kun, Metantei-san, Detective of The East, Savior of The Metropolitan Police Department, well not that it isn't true." he said with a smirk.

"Well that will come, but now i have to cook dinner." I said and turned my back to head to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>(Yukiko's POV)<p>

"Okay Hakase? So tomorrow you will go to this place and stay there for a week. I will make Shin-chan stay with Shiho-chan in your house and let them be." I said to Hakase for who knows how many times.

"Yes, yes Yukiko-kun. Even though I'm old I wont forget what you say every 5 minutes." Hakase said while scratching his head.

"Yes I know, I just want it to turn out the way we planned. Well if Shin-chan is really my and Yusaku's son something should happen in a week!"

"Yukiko-kun, Shiho-kun is like my own daughter. I am even fixing some adopting papers for her. I want her to be happy. I want her to live with no regrets. Just like how a real father wants her daughter to feel."

"Shin-chan is just so clue less about his feelings. He may be a great detective, but when it comes to his feelings, it may be the first mystery that could take him years to solve."

"Shinichi is a great guy. Every father wants a guy like him to be with their daughter. They are both so lucky to have each other. Shinichi better take care of my daughter."

"I just hope they will sort out their feelings in a week."

"Lets just hope for the best."

"Right" I replied to Hakase and thought, _'Right, because all we can do is this and hope.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please!<strong>

**Lots of love**

**-silver roses98**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Im back! This is actually a very short chapter and i think the following chapters to. You know the reason. school, school, and school. i hope you would still review and read it though! please tell me some suggestions, what would you want to happen next? thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer- I Do Not Own Detective Conan / Case Closed**

* * *

><p><strong>(Shiho's POV)<strong>

~ beep~ beep ~ beep ~ bee-

I stopped my alarm clock early in the morning. _'Why did I ever agree studying in such an early hour? I don't even remember the last time I used an alarm clock.' _I thought to myself as I pushed the blanket off me and sat up. I washed my face and headed out the room.

"Good morning Shiho-kun." Hakase greeted.

"Morning. Breakfast already Hakase?" I asked.

"I already had mine. I need to go early, or else I'll be late for the convention. In a few minutes I'll be going Shiho-kun." He told me while I saw him fixing and packing his things and clothes good for a week.

"Okay Hakase, have a safe trip. Watch your health Hakase, no fatty foods allowed, even just a little bit."

"Aha-ha-ha. I need to go now Shiho-kun. Bye! Be safe okay? Lock the doors!" Hakase said and headed for his 'convention'.

I was in the middle of eating my breakfast when I heard the door bell ring. _'Hakase must have forgotten something.'_ I thought to myself and the door bell rang again.

"Coming Hakase! Wait a minute!" I shouted and went to the door.

"What did you forget Haka- oh what are you doing here tantei-kun? Its only 6:30 am."

"I just want to check on you. Are you done preparing?" He said.

"Well obviously I just woke up and haven't done or prepared anything yet." I said opening the door wider so that he could enter.

"Better hurry up Shiho. We still need to meet some teachers and get our I.D.'s" He said, sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, yeah, I know that tantei-kun. Had breakfast already?"

"Yeah. Mom cooked earlier."

"Ohh… so mom cooks, interesting."

And as if on queue Mom appeared opening the door.

"Good morning Shiho-chan! Shin-chan!" She shouted in her cute voice.

"Morning Mom." I replied.

"Good Morning once again Shiho-chan! Are you ready for your first day in school as a high school student?"

"Yeah, but I have to take a bath now Mom. Tantei-kun, aren't you going with Mouri-san?" I asked drifting my eyes to Kudo-kun.

"No. I already cleared things up with her. Tell you later."

"Shiho-chan." Mom said.

"Yes?"

"Why do you call Shin-chan tantei-san?"

"Uhh.. It's because he doesn't want me to call him Kudo-kun anymore." I swear I saw Kudo grinning like hell because we already had a thought of what was going to happen next.

"Can I ask you a favor Shiho-chan?" She said in her sweet-motherly voice.

"What is it Mom?" I asked somehow wishing her answer was different from the one I am thinking.

"Can you call Shin-chan, Shinichi?"

I sighed and replied, "Okay mom. I have to bath now." I said attempting to head to the bathroom but failing miserably.

"Shiho-chan wait!"

"What is it Mom?"

"Call my Shin-chan first!" she pouted.

I swear I could kill Kudo for grinning like a child that got his long time wanted gift.

"Okay." I looked at Kudo and said, "Kudo Shinichi."

"NO! Shinichi only Shiho-chan!"

"Alright Mom. I got I got it." Once again I faced Kudo only to see him with a serious face. "Shinichi." I whispered but loud enough for them to hear. I heard mom scream in delight and saw ku- I mean Shinichi smile at me. It wasn't his playfull smile; it was a… real sincere smile.

'_God… You're not helping me move on Shinichi. You keep on doing things that prevents me from moving on… honestly why are you doing this to me?' _I thought to myself and took a bath.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>

**Lots of love**

**-silverroses98**


	11. Chapter 11

**Could you please still read this? I know it took me forever to update but i am really sorry! School is very demanding right now. Thanks for all the reviews!**

**to all the readers please read my note.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Detective Conan / Case Closed in Any Way.**

* * *

><p>(Shinichi's POV)<p>

"Alright, I'm ready now Kudo-kun." I heard Shiho say.

"Well it's about time!" I said and turned to look at her. What I saw was… beautiful. It was like the uniform was made especially for her.

"Kudo-kun! I asked where Mom is!" that voice brought me back to the real world.

"Ohh… uhhh she went home… she said she needed to do something."

"Okay. Let's go now, it's already 6:45" Shiho said and pulled me out the house while holding my hand. When I felt her hand make contact with mine, it was like my heart was in a competition on who could beat the fastest. My heart was beating like mad, I felt suddenly hot, but in the same time, I… liked it. I liked the feeling of her hands in mine. _'Honestly what the heck is wrong with me?' _I thought to myself.

"Kudo-kun!"

"Wha- what? Shiho! Don't scare me like that!" I said and placed my unoccupied hand on my chest. She was still holding my hand and dragging me when I thought to myself and smiled, _'Maybe… I could let myself be like this for now.' _

* * *

><p>(Shiho's POV)<p>

We arrived at school around 7 am and went to some teaches and got our I.D's.

"Here are you're I.D's. Welcome back Kudo and welcome to Teitan High Miyano. Kudo make sure to tour around your girl friend okay?" the teacher said to us with a smile on her face.

"Oh, uh alright Ma'am." I heard Shinichi say.

"Good. I have to go now. I have a lot of work to do."

"Wait! Ma'am!" I said.

"Yes Miss Miyano?" turning to face me.

"I think you made a mistake. I am not Kudo-kun's girl friend." I stated and saw a shocked expression on her face.

"Oh, yes of course. I'm sorry. Well then Kudo make sure to tour your friend around." The teacher said and walked to Shinichi's way, he stopped beside him and said something only them could hear, I saw Shinichi's eyes widen, just when I was about to ask what's wrong the teacher said,

"Bye then you two!" and with that she went away.

I walked over Shinichi and said, "What did she say?"

"What?" he asked.

"I asked what the teacher said! You're becoming deaf."

"I am not becoming deaf!"

I started walking and so did he, "So, what did she say?"

"She didn't say anything."

"Yeah right, she didn't say anything to you even though your eyes went wide. Nice one Kudo, really think I'd fall for it?" I said and rolled my eyes.

"Let's just say she's not a bad person." He said and threw his arms behind his neck.

"Okay. By the way, what was that about?"

"What was what about?"

"The teacher addressed me as your girl friend, you didn't even object."

"I was just... deep in thought!"

"Could it be that the famous detective wants me to be his girl friend?" I said smirking and expecting a blushing detective. Instead he stopped walking and covered his face with his hair and said,

"Can you be?"

"Be what?"

"My… girl friend."

"What?" I asked with a slight blush on my face.

"Got ya!" he said and poked my nose.

"What the heck? Kudo Shinichi I promise that you will have a bloody hard time today!" I shouted and red from anger.

"Chill! It was just a joke okay? And the answer to your question, I was thinking of that prank for quite a while." He said, grinned and continued walking. I followed him and said,

"What ever."

'_The real answer to your question, I… don't know.'_ Shinichi thought to himself and in the same time Shiho thought to herself, _'That's the point. It was just a joke.'_

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! Sorry if its short! reviews please?<strong>

**Lots of love**

**-silver roses98**


	12. author's note

**To all readers:**

** Hi guys! I just wanted to say something. Someone messaged me (I wont say who) and said to just leave this story unfinished because it's all crappy, stupid and the sorts. I just wanted to say to this person that: I apologize for making such a crappy and stupid story. I apologize for not meeting your expectations. I will fulfill your request if the people who would review this story say that I should leave it unfinished, but if they would want me to continue even just one reader, I would gladly do their wish.**

** And to all the people reading this story please honestly tell me if you want me to continue this story. If you would not want to just say so, it is perfectly fine with me! No grudges! =)) I want the most honest answer ok? Thanks for wasting your time on this! =))**

**Lots of love**

**Silver roses98**


	13. Chapter 12

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER SUCKS BECAUSE IT WAS A RUSH! SORRY FOR THE SUCK-ISH CHAPTER! but I hope you would still enjoy!**

**Thank you for the people who supports this story! and for 'that' person i hope you would find it in your heart to understand on why I continued this story. I will look forward to the day that you would like my stories! and just to let you know i am not mad at you... in fact i appreciate your message because you told me your opinion truthfully. =))**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Detective Conan/ Case Closed**

* * *

><p>(Shinichi's POV)<p>

The bell rang indicating that classes would start soon, that students should settle down, teachers would be coming, and new students would be introduced, well that is for our class of course. I and Shiho walked swiftly through the empty corridors of the school. When we finally reached the room the teacher wasn't there yet and I decided to tell Shiho something,

"Oi, Shiho."

"What is it Kudo-kun?"

"I already told you to call me by my first name! Shi-ni-chi!"

"Alright alright, what is it… Shinichi."

"Wasn't that easy?"

"Yeah what ever what is it?"

"It's just that I wanted to remind you of the promise you made in Tropical Land. Remember? Promise me after this day you would still go to school."

"Of course, it couldn't be that hard."

When we finished our conversation the teacher saw us outside the classroom for we have not entered yet. The teacher approached us and said,

"I'm sorry I'm late. We will be starting soon. Please wait here I will introduce you at once."

"Hai." We both answered.

"Very well then." The teacher went in the classroom and shouted,

"Alright class please settle down now, we have a new and returning student." The class suddenly stopped what they were doing and stared at the teacher for a few seconds before they returned to their own seats.

"Okay, now, let us all welcome back Kudo Shinichi!" I looked at Shiho and smiled at her before entering the classroom.

"Yo!" I greeted. When they all saw me I started to hear people gasp, girls whisper, friends call me out, and so on and so forth.

"Alright please settle down again, we are not yet done, as I said we have a new student. Kudo-kun please seat down now." As the teacher said I sat down on a chair that has a vacant seat on my side and with my friends.

"Our new student is a woman; she is an intelligent person just like Kudo-kun here, in fact she even got a perfect score in the entrance exam and was ranked as the second most intelligent person here in Teitan High, of course Kudo being the first. She got second place only for she took 10 minutes to finish the test and Kudo finished in less than 5 minutes. Please welcome, Miyano Shiho." I heard whispers from guys, and gasps from ladies as Shiho entered.

"Hello, my name is Miyano Shiho, please take care of me."

"WE WILL!" all guys except for me of course shouted.

"Alright now, Miyano-san please, have a sit anywhere you would like." All guys began to offer the seat beside them and some ladies offered seats to.

'_Just as I thought, instant popularity. Well we are talking about Miyano Shiho here, what else would you expect?' _I smiled to myself at the thought and that smile quickly came off as fast as it took place.

"Shiho! Come on sit here!" a guy said to Shiho and held her hand. I don't know why but I became very angry at the guy when he held her hand. I was about to protest when Shiho said,

"Sorry but I'm sitting beside Kudo-kun." The guy loosened his grip and Shiho took her hand and went to the empty seat beside me. I smiled once again to myself at the sight I just saw.

"Mind sharing what's funny Kudo?"

"It's nothing. By the way, you could call me Shinichi even in public. Well scratch that you could, replace it with you SHOULD." I said to her with my grin placed perfectly on my face.

"Hai, hai. Gomen Shinichi-sama." She said and I just smiled at her. The long forgotten teacher once again spoke,

"Alright class, we shall begin…" and the boring class starts.

After a few more minutes of complete boredom, for some unknown reasons, I started to observe Shiho. I looked at her like it was the first time I saw her. Shiho; cold, sarcastic, ice queen, queen of death glares; those were the things I have known her for. But as I look at her now I feel like I'm staring at someone different. What I'm seeing is a beautiful, angelic face framed with a nice, soft-looking, smooth-looking hair. Her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining. Her lips are pink as perfect as it could be. And the way she moves is like a swan that gracefully swims on a pond. I was brought out of my thoughts when the teacher tapped at my table and said,

"Kudo!"

"Yes Ma'am?"

"Please pay attention to my class, remember you have lots of thing to catch up with."

"Yes Ma'am. I'm very sorry for the interruption, please continue."

"Alright, now…" the teacher continued with the lesson and I thought to myself, _'Honestly! What are you thinking? Angelic? Twinkle? Pink? God what the heck is wrong with you Kudo Shinichi! You love Ran! You shouldn't be thinking like that! Or else Ran would think you're cheating on her!'_ but as I calmed myself down I thought once more, _'But, do I really love her? I can't lie to myself and say Shiho is ugly or just… just… uhhh! What is exactly is she to me? Clear yourself up Shinichi!'_ my thought were once again interrupted this time by the bell. It was break time now; I fixed up my things a bit and went to Shiho's seat.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" I asked her.

"No thanks Ku- I mean Shinichi." She paused for a while and looked from the window to me and continued, "How about you? Aren't you going to join your wife for the break?"

"She isn't my wife! And no I won't go with her because if I leave you here and let you just not eat, Hakase will kill me! So lets go." I held her hand and pulled her up maybe a little too hard because she tripped, thankfully I was just in time to catch her.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" I asked her looking at the back of her head.

Shiho said while looking up, "Yeah, I-"my eyes widened with what happened next and so did hers. Our lips met each other. When she looked up that's what happened. We both didn't move. I didn't because I was afraid of what might happen next. The question was why didn't she? I was caught out of my thoughts when she backed off.

"I-I'm sorry." She whispered.

I looked around the classroom and was happy that no one was there to see us.

"That's o-okay." I said to her blushing madly.

"Lets go grab lunch now!" I shouted, breaking the awkward silence between us.

"Uhh… yeah sure…" This time she stood up willingly and went with me to the cafeteria.

While we were walking to the cafeteria there was silence between us and I decided to break that.

"Shiho…"

"Yes Kudo-kun?"

"Sorry 'bout earlier." I said scratching the back of my head.

"It isn't your fault Kudo-kun."

"Shiho…"

"What?"

"Didn't I tell you to call me Shinichi now? It was part of the wish!"

"Okay okay."

"Say it"

"Why would I?"

"Come on Shiho! It's just my name! Shi-ni-chi! Simple, right? Come on please? Shiho! Shi-"

"Shinichi! There happy?"

I grinned and said, "Very."

'_Honestly what the heck is wrong with Ku-Shinichi? He's making me… fall for him deeper.' _ Shiho thought to herself in the same time Shinichi thought to himself, _'I'm glad she called me by my name… wait… why am I happy? Ran calls me Shinichi but I'm not this happy when she did! What is happening to me? Hakase and Mom knows what's happening with me but me, myself, doesn't know! They are so unfair for not telling me… I'll show them! I will find out what's happening to me at the end of this week! If not then I will ask them what and admit my defeat!'_

* * *

><p><strong>There you go guys! The most suck-ish chapter you have ever read! sorry... =((<strong>

**hope i could update sooner! **

**Lots of Love**

**-silver roses98**


	14. Chapter 13

**I am very sorry if you waited so long for the update! i just kinda lost inspiration... and my friend left just yesterday. she went to america. so here you go and thank you to those who reviewed! review again please!**

**Disclaimer-I Do Not Own Detective Conan/ Case Closed**

* * *

><p><em>-Flashback-<em>

I rang the doorbell of the house of my childhood friend. The door opened after a few seconds and revealed me to my friend, Ran.

"Yo!" I said casually.

"Shinichi!" she shouted and hugged me.

"Yo, take it easy!"

"I just missed you so much! I just can't believe that you're already back! This time it's for good right?"

"Yeah, I'll stay here already for good."

"Alright, come in, by the way what made you visit Shinichi?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" She asked and served us both tea and some cookies.

"Ran… What do you think of me?"

"What? I don't understand."

"I mean… what am I to you?" I asked and looked at her straight in the eye.

She was blushing slightly now and said, "Well… you… you're my…"

"I'm your?"

"You're my child hood friend baka! What kind of question is that?" she shouted now blushing madly.

"Oh nothing, I just thought that you misunderstood me. I thought you thought of me as something else. By the way you told me I owed you a date right?"

"Well… yeah…"

"How?" I asked simply.

"What?"

"I mean I didn't ditch you or something right?"

"Well… yeah, you didn't."

"So how did I owe you a date?"

She stopped blushing and looked at me. This time her face was really serious.

"Do you really not know?"

"That why I'm asking."

"Shinichi… I… I l-li-like…"

"You like what?"

"I LIKE YOU SHINICHI! I LOVE YOU!" She shouted.

"You what?" I asked from shock.

"I love you! I told you you owed me a date because I wanted one!" tears were now streaming down her face.

"Ran…"

"I loved you ever since we met! It was love at first sight! I love you more when you smile. I love the way you look when you solve a mystery. I love the way that your expression changes when you just figured out the trick of a case. I love the way you outsmart those police. I love you Shinichi. I just… do…"

"Ran… I… I'm sorry… but I just… I just… I don't know… it just doesn't feel right. If you had told me this before I could have been the happiest man on earth… but now, after I was gone for a while… it just doesn't seem right… I'm sorry Ran. But we could still be friends… right?" I asked her.

Ran smiled at me a forced one and said, "Of course Shinichi… I will always be your friend." I wiped her tears and said sorry once more.

"You should go now. I have something to do." She said turned her back at me.

"Okay Ran. Just call me if you need anything." I said and walked out the door.

'_I'll always be here for you. I will always be your friend. You will always be my friend. You will always be my first love Shinichi.' _Ran thought to herself.

_End of Flashback –_

(Shiho's POV)

"And there you have it! That's whole story!" Shinichi exclaimed as he finished telling me his story.

"Better be a good friend to her Ku-Shinichi. She waited for you for a long time you know."

"Hai, hai. I know that. I don't know why but it really didn't feel right when she said she loved me. I mean, wasn't I supposed to tell her I love her too? What happened?"

"That's quite simple Kud-Shinichi. It's either you just lost interest in her, which is quite impossible, or you fell for another woman."

I said to him and took another bite of my salad.

"Me? Fall? For who? The only women I know are Ran, Sonoko, whom obviously is irritating me, Ran's mother, which is impossible for me to fall for, Detective Satou, who has Detective Takagi and the whole guys of the Metropolitan Police Department, Mom, of course which is married to my father, Officer Yumi, whom I honestly don't like and never will, Vermouth, who is in jail with the others, Kazuha, whom is the girl of my buddy Hattori, and you."

"So it means you just lost interest in her. From what you said it is impossible for you to fall for those people because of certain reasons." I said simply.

"But… how about you? I mean… I don't know any reason on why I wouldn't like you right?" he said really clueless on what the effects _that_ had on me.

"Cold, sarcastic, boring, Ice Queen, Queen of Death Glares, are those enough reasons on why you could not possibly like me?"

"I-"his sentence was cut by a guy who came to our table and said,

"Hey Shiho! Why did you turn all us down a thousand times when we asked you out for lunch and you said yes to Kudo?"

"It is because I have been acquainted with Kudo-kun for quite some time now."

"Oi, Shiho didn't I tell you to call me by my name!" Ku- I mean Shinichi said.

"Ok, Ok, Shinichi has been acquainted with me for quite a while now Nakamura-san." I said as I shifted my sight to Nakamura-san again only to find him smirking.

"Acquainted? Aren't we friends? You're my closest friend now! Right?" Mr. Great Detective said almost shouting.

"Hai, hai. You hear that Nakamura-san? He's my friend for quite some time already."

"Okay. But wow, Kudo, first name basis huh? And are you both sure that you're just friends? I mean you look like a golden couple!"

"I believe that is not your business Nakamura-san."

"Alright, If you say so." He paused and looked at tantei-kun. He smirked and leaned forward and whispered something in his ear. I just saw Shinichi smirk too and Nakamura-san went off.

"What did he say?" I asked Shinichi.

"Nothing. Let's get back to class." He said and pulled me back to our classroom.

_**Homeroom class with Tanaka-sensei –**_

**(Shinichi's POV)**

"Alright class! Today is Friday and on Monday you are going to have your Prom. You have Saturday and Sunday to prepare. Formal attire is required. As much as the attire is required, you should also bring a date if you don't want to be lonely on that day." Tanaka-sensei said.

"Hai!" We all answered.

"The Prom is from noon until 10 pm. So tell your parents you'll be out late. That's about it. Okay you may have your free time." As Tanaka-sensei said so, the whole class started to be noisy. I was supposed to talk to Shiho but when I turned to look at her she was surrounded by men asking her out on the Prom.

"Shiho-chan! Go out with me!"

"No."

"What about me Shiho-san!"

"No."

"Date with me Shiho!"

"No."

"Shiho!'

"No."

And so on and so on are the words I heard. I could really see that Shiho is really pissed so I decided to enter the conversation.

"Alright guys! Hands off, she's off- limits!" I shouted as I made my way beside Shiho.

"Why?"

"What?"

"How?" I heard people ask so many questions I couldn't understand them all.

"Why? Because she's my girlfriend, that's why." I hear them all shout and at the back of my eye I saw Tanaka-sensei smile to himself.

"Okay, now class, please go back to your seats and settle down."

Tanaka-sensei said and stood up.

"May I know whose date is who's?" he asked. "Let us start with Kudo-kun." He said and smirked.

"My date on Monday is…" I hesitated for a minute then looked at Shiho who was looking at the window. I continued what I was saying and said, "My date on Monday is Miyano Shiho." and I sat down. Many gasps can be heard. I again looked at Shiho only to see Shiho looking back with a curious face.

"Alright, Ladies Kudo-kun here has already been taken and so is Miyano-san, for the guys." and with that said the atmosphere became sad and dull. Tanaka-sensei smirked at me before he headed for the door.

**There you go peeps! i wish you enjoyed! and please review! pm me some of your expectations on the next chapter! please! if you dont i am so gonna take a long time to update!**

**Lotsof Love**

**-silver roses98**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hi guys! Here is chapter 14! look... this chapter would be... REALLY SUCK-ISH! i just made this because i didnt want to make you guys wait any longer... im so sorry... i hope you guys forgive me...**

**Disclaimer: The usual... I Do Not Own Detective Conan / Case Closed.**

* * *

><p>(Shiho's POV)<p>

This day ended differently from any other one. When we were dismissed and I and Shinichi were walking down the hall to our lockers, I swear I could see death glares being thrown to me and Shinichi. _'So Shinichi is this popular with the girls huh?' _I thought to myself and smirked. All girls were throwing the best death glare they could manage and the guys to Shinichi. I could tell that with this he was nervous.

"Oi, Shiho! What did you do to these guys? Yesterday it was all fine and now they glare at me like there is no tomorrow! Are you really that pretty?" He whispered to me, leaning to my ear, and saying the last sentence in a joking tone.

"Look who's talking. Can't you see the girls glaring at me like they want to jump on me and kill me for taking you as a date on the prom? Women are more dangerous when they get angry and jealous than men you know." I said in a matter of fact tone.

We reached our lockers and got our stuffs and went out the campus. We were walking on the sidewalk silently until Shinichi talked,

"Oi Shiho."

"What?"

"When are you planning to buy your outfit for Monday?" he asked looking at me.

"Are you really serious about this Kudo?" I said looking at him to meet his eyes.

"Of course I am!" he shouted.

"Okay, okay. You don't have to destroy my eardrums. I am going to do that on… I don't know, how about you?"

"Tomorrow, 10 am sharp, okay?"

"What okay?"

"You and I are going to buy our clothes tomorrow 10 am sharp."

"And what made you so sure that I would go with you?"

""It's because it's gonna be all on me." He said grinning.

I smirked to myself and said, "Fair enough. And to make sure that it's all on you and I won't spend a single thing I would leave my purse at Hakase's."

"Sure! Go ahead!"

I just smirked and realized that we reached his house.

"You're here tantei-san." I pointed out.

"Yeah, wait for me here Shiho. I'll just go get something." Without waiting for my reply, he dashed into his house.

After a few minutes he reappeared already clothes changed with a small bag over his shoulders. "And where are you going Ku-Shinichi?"

"I am going to sleep at Hakase's to make sure you wake up in time and you don't sleep late for some kind of research again. And besides Hakase left this morning right? So I will stay with you tonight!" he exclaimed.

"Seriously, what is happening to you Kudo? First the prom, then the buying of the outfit, and now this? Sleeping in Hakase's house because you don't want me to stay awake all night doing some research? Are you feeling okay?" I asked him in a curious tone.

"Why? Is it bad to be worried about a girl that is my best friend?" he said grinning at me. Before I could reply he held my arm and dragged me to Hakase's house while saying, "Now, let's go! You're still gonna cook dinner for the both of us! Unless you want me to cook and end up having a burnt house."

"You forgot to ask me if I wanted to die because of eating something not edible." I said in a teasing tone.

"Hai, hai. Yes I am not a good cook, that's why you're good at it!"

I can't help but smile to myself. _'This baka.'_

We entered Hakase's house and he placed his bag on the couch and proceeded to push me into the kitchen.

"Are you really that hungry?" I asked him.

"Yes! I'm soo hungry! Now, please cook something! I'm dying here!" he cried.

"Hai, hai, Kudo-sama." I said and pulled out some ingredients from the refrigerator.

"What did you call me?" he asked while cocking his eyebrow.

"Ku- I mean Shinichi-sama."

He grinned and said, "Good."

I put on my apron and threw another to Kudo- I mean Shinichi.

He catched it and said, "You want to have Hakase's house burned?"

"Who said you're gonna touch fire? You're just going to chop everything I say and how I say it. Okay?"

"As if I have a choice." He said rolling his eyes and placing the apron on.

"Here. Peel it. I assume that The Great Savior of The Metropolitan Police Department knows how to peel a carrot?" I said sarcastically.

"Of course I do! Sheesh, I am not _that_ bad at cooking. And this is not cooking anyway!" he said and grabbed a knife and the carrot and started to peel it.

I looked at how he did it for a while and assumed that he could handle it well. I turned to the sink and washed some ingredients.

"Curry alright Sh-Shinichi?"

"Sure. Shiho, I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Why do you find it hard to call me by my name?"

I was taken a back by his question but got to my senses fast enough for it not to seem too weird. "I just… I just got used to calling you Kudo-kun. That's all."

"Ohhh…"

After the said conversation we cooked in silence and finished after a few minutes. I placed two servings of curry on two plates and placed it on the table.

"Food is ready Ku- Shinichi."

"Finally! It took years to make this curry! It better be tasty!" I let him take his first bite and looked at his reaction. He chewed, gulped, and didn't talk but took his second bite, third, fourth, and so on and so on. And he said "Shiho! My curry disappeared!" while grinning.

"You just ate it! I take that as it is delicious?"

"Delicious? More like heaven! I never knew curry could taste this good Shiho! You even surpassed Ran's cooking!" he exclaimed as I got him his second plate.

"Here. Eat, and after you eat you are going to wash the plates."

"Hai, hai."

I ate two serving while he finished what remained.

"I'm stuffed." He said while throwing his self to the sit beside me.

"I would be amazed if you weren't after eating curry that was almost good enough for 10 people." I said exaggeratingly.

"I can't help it! It was so delicious! Where did you learn to cook like that?"

"I learned it from… onee-chan."

"Oh… well… you're sister is one hell of a cook." He said obviously trying to cheer up the atmosphere.

"Yeah… she used to cook for me everyday and I would always eat up everything that she would show me and she would just smile at me…" I forced myself not to shed a tear. _ 'No. Not here. Not now. Not in front of him.' _

I saw Shinichi smile at me and suddenly he held me in his arms.

"Wha-"

"Shhh… I know you want to cry… you don't need to keep it all in… you don't have to carry everything by yourself… remember, Hakase's here, Ran, Oka-san, Otou-san, and Me. I'm your best friend right? We're partners! What you carry I'll carry. Shed a tear I'll be there to give you a shoulder. Want to talk to somebody ill be right here. When it hurts to look at the past and you're afraid to look ahead, just look by your side and I'll be always there."

His last sentence shocked me.

"Ku-" I paused and smiled to myself and said, "Thank you… Shinichi"

* * *

><p><strong>And there is the most awful chapter you have ever read! review please!<strong>

**Lots of love**

**silver roses98**


	16. Chapter 15

**Sorry! I got a terrible writers block these days. i read and read a few fics in order to get ideas so if you see some scenes here that kinda looks like yours then it is. i am sorry if i cant state the authors of the stories where i got the idea. i just read and well... remembered some parts of their story. there are only some parts that i got ideas from other stories. mostly it is still original. so please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: No Owning!**

* * *

><p>(Shinichi's POV)<p>

It is already 8 in the morning when I woke up. I was supposed to stretch my arms when I suddenly realized that someone was lying beside me. I surveyed the room and found out it was the dining room, I slept on a couch with… Shiho? _'Why am I here? Why is she beside me?' _I thought to myself, panicking. I calmed down, or at least I tried, and recalled what happened last night. Flashbacks came to me and realized how we ended up in this awkward position. Our position was me lying down the couch with my feet up and left arm supporting Shiho's head, which was on my chest and her hands just beside her head. My free arm, which was the left, was wrapped on her small waist. _'She is so gonna kill me if she sees us like this.'_ I carefully lifted her head, placed it on the pillow of the couch then stood up.

I stretched my arms then sat on the floor beside her.

"Why can't you just try to relax a bit? They won't come in here and kill you you know? Remember they are already in jail." I said loudly to the woman who was _sleeping._

"It was never written in the law that one would be punished if she kept her guard up." She replied while sitting up.

"Yeah I know but… why don't you try to sleep real just once?"

"Why? Are you saying that I wasn't really sleeping and was awake the whole night? I would praise you if you wouldn't need to sleep. Even vampires sleep in the morning."

"That is not what I meant! I mean… sleep deep? You know! Sleep like a dead person. Sleep like there is no tomorrow. Sleep peacefully. Sleep soundly. Sleep like… they never existed." I said slowly.

She just smirked at me and said, "Hai, hai. I will tantei-san, I will." And with that she stood up and prepared breakfast.

Breakfast was porridge, fruits, and fortune eggs. The porridge was, as expected, heaven. The fruits were fresh as if they were just picked from a tree. And the fortune eggs were just simply good to pair with the porridge. We ate in silence and Shiho washed the dish. While she was washing I sat down the couch and picked up the newspaper.

I heard the water flowing stopped indicating that Shiho was done. I placed down the newspaper and looked at the clock. It was already 8:30. I saw Shiho enter the dining room and called out to her,

"Oi Shiho! Get ready already, it's almost 10."

She just nodded in response.

(Shiho's POV)

I took a bath, brushed my teeth, dried my hair, picked my outfit, picked my sandals, brushed my hair, and I looked at myself in the mirror. I brushed my hair, which was fixed, again.

'_Are you trying to look good?' _I thought to myself. "Heck no." I said loudly.

"Heck no, what?" a male's voice asked as he opened the door.

"Nothing. Oh and by the way, have you ever heard of the verb, knocking?" I said sarcastically.

"Alright alright." He went out again and knocked; he entered then said, "Happy?"

"No. I didn't say you could get in." I said smirking. He once again went out and knocked and asked if he could come in.

"No." I said enough for him to hear at the other side of the door.

"Come on Shiho!"

"Just kidding. Open the door." The door opened revealing an annoyed look on Shinichi's face.

"Sheesh. Anyway, ready to go now?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said and stood up from the chair I was sitting from.

(Shinichi's POV)

My eyes twitched when I saw what Shiho was wearing.

"Oy. Could you change in to something… longer?" I said, my eyes still twitching.

Shiho was wearing a hanging blouse and shorts. I don't know why but when she wears that kind of shorts in the house with only me and hakase around its fine, but when she uses it when she goes out, I feel like… I don't know.

"Why?" I heard her say.

"Because… Shiho…" I paused and walked closer to her and held her shoulders and continued, "Please… don't make things hard for me. I don't know also. It just… bothers me." I said while my head facing the suddenly-interesting-floor.

"You don't want other people to see me wearing these because it exposes much of my skin?" she asked monotonously.

"Yeah… something like that."

"Want me to tell you what you're feeling?"

I raised my head to face her, "What?"

She leaned down to reach my ears and whispered, "Kudo Shinichi is… jealous."

"What?" I said jumping back. "Why would I be jealous? I cant be jealous! I am not jealous." I stated.

"Well then if you aren't, lets go." She said and grabbed a small sling bag and hung it over her shoulders.

She caught my arm and went out the house. I stood up on my own and saw the passer by's, woman, man, lesbian, gay, kid, teenager, or adult, looking at us. Well more like Shiho. Some of the guys even whistled at Shiho. Shiho, well, she just shrugged it off.

I was feeling that feeling again. Uhhhhh… what the heck is happening to me? I feel… irritated, angry, hurt, every negative feeling! Is it because they are looking at Shiho? I don't know!

'_Could I really be… jealous?'_

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! i am sooooo sorry if it's short! let me share you one thing. i personally am not a fan of long chapters. what i tend to do when they are so long is skip parts and just read the ones where the characters speak. i am sorry! please forgive me! =((<strong>

**Lots of Love**

**-silver roses98**


	17. Chapter 16

**I am soooo back! i am so so so so sorry if took a lot of time for me to update! anyway i have good news for you guys! well you probably wouldnt care but... i passed all the entrance exams i took! and the former school where in my dad studied said i was the SECOND highest that took their entrance exam! and the list they were saying was since their school opened! i asked who the first one was and was surprised that it was, none other than, my old man himself. =)) and because of that i have the longest (so far) gift for you guys! and that is this chapter! =))**

**anyway! here is chapter sixteen!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own!**

* * *

><p>(Shiho's POV)<p>

Many people are staring at _Shinichi_ while we walk to the mall. The mall is pretty close so we decided not to waste Shinichi's money on a taxi.

"Shinichi, why are the people staring at you?" I whispered in his ear.

"What do you mean staring at me? They are staring at _you_!" he said emphasizing the word 'you'.

"What? Why the hell would they stare at me?"

"Well let's see, aside from your clothes expose much of your skin, I don't know."

I just shrugged it off and pulled his arm and walked faster.

(Shinichi's POV)

We were walking fast to the mall but Shiho suddenly stopped. I took a peek at what made her stop and saw a young girl.

"Onii-chan!" the girl said while crying.

"Shinichi…" I heard Shiho whisper.

"What?" She let go of my hand and knelt down to be eyelevel with the girl.

"Hi kid, I am Shiho-neechan. Why are you crying?" she said in a very gentle voice.

"M-m-my onii-chan is lost! I can't find him!" the girl said in between tears.

"Shhh… calm down kid, what is your name by the way?"

"I-I… My name is Ai." I saw Shiho's eyes widened from shock because of the familiar name.

She just smiled and said, "Well Ai-chan, stop crying now we wi-"

"Ai-chan!" a new voice shouted.

"Ai-chan! Where have you been? I was looking all over for you!" He stopped running right in front of us and said "I am sorry if she held you up! I kinda lost her. I am so sorry! Thank you for guiding my sister!" he said and bowed.

Shiho stood up and said, "Its okay, we're not in a hurry anyway. Don't lose your sister anymore okay?"

"Hai!" the guys said and bowed again.

"There is no need to bow." Shiho said and held his shoulders to face him up.

Now that I have a good look at him, he is around our age, good looking, skin tone is like mine, a stylish messy hair, nice eyes, and has fashionable clothes like his sister. For short he is handsome.

When I stopped observing him I saw him blush because Shiho was still holding his shoulders and smiling at him. _'Shiho is smiling at him! What the heck? She barely even knows him! It took me years just to make Shiho smile! It is not even a smirk!'_ I found myself grabbing Shiho's arm and holding her wrist.

"Nice meeting you bro, just keep an eye on your sister." I said to unknown-niichan.

Now it was my turn to pull Shiho to the mall.

"Shinichi!" she said but I didn't respond.

"Shinichi!" she said in a louder voice but I still didn't say anything.

"KUDO-KUN!" she shouted. I stopped and looked at her not because she shouted but because she didn't call me by my name. I didn't know why but I felt something painful in my heart that she still considers to act formal around me even though we knew each other for what seemed like centuries.

"What?" I finally said.

"What is your problem?"

"Nothing!"

"Nothing? Really now Kudo-kun if you don't let go of my wrist you are going to cut my blood circulation." I let go of her wrist and stopped walking.

Shiho just held her wrist and said, "What's the matter Kudo-kun?"

There we go again with the formality. I hate it! I don't want her to act like we just met earlier! I don't want her to act formal around me! I just want her to be… her around me. I want her to be happy with me. I want her to be… Shiho Miyano with me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Sorry for what?"

"For your wrist and… well everything."

She raised her eyebrow, smirked, and said, "It's alright Kudo-kun. Now let's go."

"Wait."

She just raised her eyebrow indicating for me to continue, "Why did you call me Kudo-kun again?"

"It's because you don't respond when I call you Shinichi."

"Call me Shinichi." I simply stated.

"But yo-"

"I will. Next time I will always respond, react, or whatever to you whenever you call me by my name." I said cutting her sentence.

"Alright." She said and we both headed to the mall.

_**-Beika Mall, 11 am-**_

**(Shiho's POV)**

"Finally we're here!" Shinichi said, heaving a sigh.

"Now, what do we do?" he said continuing his sentence.

"What do you want? Shop first or eat now?" I asked him.

"Let's… eat first. I know it takes centuries for a girl to pick her clothes. I might starve to death and we won't want that!" he said flashing his oh-so-dazzling grin.

"Whatever. We only take our time in picking our clothes because appearance is what makes the first impression right?" I said smirking.

"Well… yeah… but hey, we guys still look good even if we don't take centuries in the bathroom just fixing our hair or something."

"We fix our hair for centuries because we re-do our hair until we are satisfied with how it looks."

"We don't spend so much time placing make-up!"

"We put on make-up because we want to show other people what we could do to just a single face."

"We do not and NEVER will take a very VERY long time choosing our clothes!"

"We choose our clothes carefully for many things suite us but we aren't satisfied, it only proves that us, women, have taste in clothes."

"Whatever. Let's just eat." Shinichi finally said and headed to a restaurant. I just smirked at that and followed.

**(Shinichi's POV)**

We both entered a so-so restaurant. It wasn't too fancy, but presentable. The waiter seated us beside the window. Outside we could see a beautiful garden with a small pond and a small fountain not so far. We both took our orders and waited patiently. We were both staring outside until one of us spoke, and it was none other than, of course what do you expect, me.

"Shiho…"

"Hmm?"

"What if… what if some handsome, awesome, totally smart guy showed up in school and asked you in the prom…"

"What about it?"

"Would you… I mean… who would you choose to go out with? Me or him?"

I looked at her only to find her smirking.

"Why ask? Could it be that the Famous Detective Shinichi Kudo be falling in love with me?"

I felt my cheeks burning up and couldn't find the right words to say but I stuttered the words, "W-Wha? It's not… ummm…"

I wasn't able to finish what I was about to say, not that I had anything clear to say, because she interrupted me, with her laugh. Yes, the Ice Queen, Sarcastic Person, Master of Death Glares, Shiho Miyano is laughing. I was just staring at her laughing figure. I can't help but smile.

"Haha, I can't believe that, hahaha, you, hahaha, the Saviour of the Metropolitan Police Department, hahahahahahhahahaha, would be all blushing, stuttering, confused, embarrassed, and everything just because of that! Hahahahaha! You're making my stomach hurt Shinichi." she said in between her laugh.

I still didn't reply and was enjoying the sound of her laugh. It just so happens that the damn waiter, yes the waiter, would come with our orders and had to interrupt Shiho's laughing session with me.

"Here is your order Sir, Ma'am." He said with a pleasant smile on his face that I found irritating. Honestly? Did he really have to just come in with our orders at the _best _time of our talk? I mean, I barely hear her laugh! Heck this is even the first time I ever heard her laugh! And this stupid waiter just had to ruin it.

"T-thank you." Shiho said still giggling.

"You're always welcome Ma'am. By the way you have the most beautiful laugh I have ever heard." Ha! Does he think his charms would work on Shiho? Ha! Shiho might even send him a death glare enough for a life time! But when I turned to Shiho, she just placed her poker face on for a while but then smiled and said, "Thank you."

WHAT. THE. HECK.

What the heck was happening! Here we go again with the smiling to a stranger! Like I said before it took me _years_ to make her smile! I don't know why but I totally felt pissed at the moment.

"Shinichi."

I got back to the real world when Shiho called my name, "Yeah?"

"What are you doing?" she asked and looked at my hand. I looked at it and was surprised to see my hand holding a now bended fork.

"Ohhh… uhhh… this is nothing." I said and straightened the fork again. Shiho ordered a salad and me a soup for appetizer. We ate in silence and just after we finished our appetizer the main course was sent. The waiter? It was different. I couldn't help but smile at this.

"Why are you smiling like that Shinchi?" Shiho asked.

"Hmm? Ohh , nothing." And with that I ate my food and so did she.

I ordered beef that was grilled, so basically it's a steak. Shiho ordered a fish that was also grilled. For the side dish, it was plain corn and carrots with some buttered broccoli and some mashed potato.

We finished our meal and took our deserts, Shiho a strawberry cheesecake, and I took a blueberry cheesecake. We finished our cakes and headed out. I was surprised that none of us broke the silence.

When we were out the restaurant I decided to talk, "So Shiho, where are we going?"

"First the clothes, since formal attire is required you would buy a tux and a dress."

"So where do we get these stuff?"

"Let's go." She said and linked our arms together and dragged me to a shop.

"A tux for this guy please." Shiho said to the lady. The lady took a peek at me and went through some hangers. She came back with who-knows how many tuxes. She gave it all to me and Shiho sat down on a chair and signaled me to go in the dressing room.

I raised my eyebrow and said, "All of these?"

"Yes." She just said simply.

I just shrugged it off and went to the dressing room which was just in front of the chair where in Shiho was sitting.

"*sigh* let's just get this over with." And with that, I stripped off my clothes and changed into a tux. I went opened the curtain and showed myself to Shiho.

She just looked at me and said, "No."

"Hey is there even a difference in those tuxes?"

"A lot. Just go and change."

I changed again and received another no, change, no, change, no, change and no. This time I got something from the bottom of the pile it was a white tux. I was really getting tired; changing tux actually isn't the easiest thing to do.

I fixed myself and said to myself that if Shiho rejects this one I would make her wear those tuxes. I opened the curtain and went out, she looked at me from head to toe like the usual but this time thrice instead of once, she stood up and said, "Pay for it." and headed out the store.

"Our next stop is there." She announced pointing to a shop next door. I just followed her and this time I approached the guy first, "A dress for her please." the guy took a look at Shiho and nodded and went to get dresses, got back with who-knows how many dresses. Mimicking what Shiho did, I sat on a chair that was in front of the dressing room and signaled her to go in. she just smirked at me.

"Make sure you chose a good one okay?" she said and headed for the dressing room. I may not be able to distinguish the differences about the tuxes except for their color but I do know and am practically good at picking a dress for a girl. Well what's the use of having Yukiko Kudo, a retired actress, as your mother? She used to ask me almost everyday if she looked good in her dress and it made me know what dress would look good on what type of girl.

Shiho appeared and was wearing a nice dress but not enough.

"No." she went back inside and changed and received another no.

"To colorful." change.

"To childish." change.

"Haha! To old!" I laughed at what she was wearing and then she changed.

"To bright."

"To dark." I was starting to think that Shiho was trying out more clothes than I did. When she went out I thought to myself, _'Well it was worth it.'_ I just smiled to myself and paid for the dress.

The dress was baby blue in color. It stopped just a few inches above her knees. It was a beautiful strapless baby blue dress.

Next was, shoes. Shiho practically dragged me to almost every store in the mall. But it's okay since I think she is enjoying. At least that's what I see.

Shiho dragged me into a shop that sold thousands of shoes. The sales lady and man lead us into one of their couches. Shiho spoke up and said, "We would like to get some shoes for our prom." The 'sales-people' nodded and said, "Would you please describe to us what your dress and tuxedo would look like please?" in unison.

Shiho just handed them the paper bag that I was holding and the both of them took a peek inside and nodded their heads.

We waited for a few minutes before they returned, surprisingly they only returned with two pairs. I thought they would come back with thousands of them like the one where we bought our clothes.

The sales man walked to Shiho and the sales lady to me. They both opened the box. The box that the guy held contained a sky blue 2 inched high heel. It matched the dress she would wear. Mine was a white leather shoes. It also matched my suit. We paid for the shoes and went out the shop.

"So… it's now 5, what do want to do?" I asked her.

"Well… I don't know."

I thought for a second and said, "Let's go to the park."

This time it was my turn to drag her. The park was just a few blocks away so we arrived in no time. I placed myself on one of the swings and Shiho sat at the swing beside mine. We were just sitting, not swinging, not talking, just plainly sitting. After a few minutes I started to swing. Shiho did the same and said breaking the silence, "Thank you."

I looked at her and said, "For what?"

"Everything. Not just the dress and the shoes or for today. I just realized that I never got to thank you for the days when you protected me from… them."

I smiled at her and said, "That's fine. No need to thank me. Besides you also did something for me, you created the antidote."

"It was just to return your perfect life that I ruined."

I placed my serious face on and held her shoulder.

"Shiho listen to me, it's not you who took my so called perfect life, it was them, and it was not your fault that they forced you to make that stupid drug. It wasn't your fault. It was theirs. Nothing was yours, it was all theirs. Got that?"

Shiho's eyes contained nothing but pure shock but soon after a few seconds her eyes softened and she gave me one of her unbelievably, comforting smile.

"Thank you." she said and hugged me, I did what my brain told me to, and it was to hug her back.

But that was not all my brain told me! It also said to me while hugging her…

'_Man she got you!'_

* * *

><p><strong>i might be able to update sooner... anyway please drop some review!<strong>

**Lots of love**

**silver roses98**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! i am so sorry for taking too long for updating! anyway... *sigh* this is the final chapter! i thank all those who supported this story from the very beginning up until the end and i would also like to thank people who would read this! oh and by the way guys... =)) i love you all...**

**Final Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Case Closed/Detective Conan.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Shinichi's POV)<strong>

We were now walking home. Ever since I hugged her, my face just won't drop that smile, a content smile. I just felt relieved that I know what I am feeling now. Even though my mind just said _'__Man __she __got __you__'_ I'm not that stupid to not know what that is. I love her. I love Shiho Miyano. I don't know when or how, I just love her. Now that I know this I feel like flying. I feel so good. I feel like I'm in heaven.

"Shinichi!" I heard Shiho said.

"Yeah?"

"We're here." She said gesturing Hakase's house.

"Right." I answered, and opened the gate for the both of us then entered, with of course the smile on my face.

"We're back." I shouted.

"Hakase's not yet here no need to say that. He won't come back until next week."

"Right are you alright here Shiho? I mean, you're alone here aren't you? You could stay in our house with me and Mom."

"No thanks Shinichi. I prefer to stay here."

"Alright if you say so, I got to get going Mom is probably waiting for me it is 6 anyway."

"Alright, bye." And with that I got out of the house and went back to mine.

"I'm back!" I shouted for the second time.

"I'm here Shin-chan!" a voice said that was coming from the library. I went inside wanting to tell Mom something.

"Welcome back Shinichi." a deep manly voice greeted me when I entered the library.

"Dad! When did you come here?" I asked in slight shock.

"Well it seems that you are not pleased to see me."

"No it's not that, I was just curious." I sat down on the chair

We were sharing quite a silence for a while before my Mom broke it.

"Shin-chan, do you want to say something?"

"Uhh… Mom I think I would like to talk with Dad for a while." _'__Change __of __plans.__'_

Mom just smiled at me and to Dad and headed out.

Once Mom was out I let a sigh escape my mouth.

"Looks like it's a guy thing?" my dad said leaning on the table in front of me.

"Dad… how did you know you loved Mom?"

* * *

><p><strong>(Yusaku's POV)<strong>

Shinichi's question caught me off guard. I just smiled at him and said, "Shinichi when I first saw your Mom I didn't love her, it wasn't the magical feeling they call 'love at first sight'. First we started as friends, she helped me in my cases sometimes and I helped her memorize her lines in her movies. As time passed by our friendship just grew deeper. I asked her if she could be my girl and we gave it a shot. We were in the stage of boyfriend-girlfriend for quite a long time, until I had this serious and dangerous case. Your Mom wanted to go with me like she used to and help, but I didn't want to risk her. We were dealing with an organization specialized in murdering, stealing, and smuggling weapons. She kept on pestering me about her going with me so I gave up since it was taking so much time. I told her to stay with me all the time and handed her a gun, I taught her how to use one when I taught you. Then, the raid began. Guns shooting, blood scattered everywhere, people shouting, that was the scene where in I took your Mom with. Like I said she stayed behind me all the time. When I was busy fighting a guy I heard your Mom scream I finished off the guy and turned back, what I saw petrified me. The big boss was holding your Mom, a gun pointed at her chest, at her heart to be exact. I asked why point at the heart when he could point at the brain, what he said kind of made me realize I love her so much that I cant live without her, he said, _"I'm pointing at her heart because that's where you are in. You love her don't you? You love her that's why you told her to stay at your back all the time. By the looks of it, she followed you and the reason behind that is she loves you back. I want to hurt you and her. Now enough with the chit chat say goodbye to your wifey, Kudo Yusaku." _he was about to shoot when one of my colleague shot him. At that time I felt relieved and scared. Scared because what if he was late and shot him right after Yukiko got shot? What if I wasn't able to notice that Yukiko was held captive? Will he still shoot her? Those things went up my mind. I was brought out of my thoughts when your mother hugged me tight, very tight. Then I realized I can't live a life with out her." I just looked at my son after finishing the story. I saw him sitting on the chair and was obviously thinking.

But my son never fails to amuse me. He shouted, "You mean I have to experience that with Shiho just to know if I love her?" After saying this his eyes widened and I bet he just realized what he said. I just smiled and said,

"I didn't say you have to experience that."

"Then how do I know if I love her?"

"You're going to take her to that prom aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Then make a move there. If you feel like you should do it then do it, if not then don't. But let me tell you this son, tomorrow at the prom that might be your last chance. Oh yeah, by the way, I bet you my whole income in a year, you love her." And with that I headed out the room.

* * *

><p><strong>(Yukiko's POV)<strong>

I heard my son and husband's chat. I just stayed at the door and when I heard that Yusaku was going out already I went to the kitchen. When I saw that Yusaku already went up stairs, I quickly grabbed the phone and dialed a certain number. It rang twice and a voice greeted me,

"Hello?"

"Hakase! It's Yukiko. We have a change of plans."

"Oi Yukiko! What change are you talking about?"

"You can go back tomorrow."

"What? Why? Shinichi acted up that fast? They're together already?"

"I wish that would happen, but it didn't. But! There is an improvement. Shinichi already figured out the misunderstandings he had with himself." while saying that I couldn't help but smile.

"Okay… I will be back tomorrow morning. Oh and Yukiko…"

"Yes Hakase?"

"Thanks. Thanks for helping Shinichi solve the misunderstanding he had. Thanks to you my daughter wouldn't wait for long anymore."

"That's nothing Hakase. You're welcome."

* * *

><p><strong>(Shinichi's POV)<strong>

_-misunderstandings he had with himself."_

"_Yes Hakase?"_

"_That's nothing Hakase. You're welcome."_

Those were the words I heard from Mom. I went up to my room deep in thought. I was thinking about these misunderstandings. I reached my room and lied down on my bed. I smiled to myself because I finally solved the misunderstandings that Mom was saying.

First misunderstanding: Ran.

Although Ran is my child hood friend I didn't love her. Of course I loved her but it was a sister-brother love. It wasn't the romantic kind of feelings.

Second misunderstanding: Shiho.

Shiho. Shiho is the woman that caught my heart. She is the one that made me feel these… _things._ She makes me happy, sad, irritated, curious, mad, jealous, everything! She makes me feel everything. One moment I'm mad at her and the next I am not just because I made her smile. But hey, I love her, and THAT'S what's important.

I slept after that thought and after smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>~The Next Day; Prom Day; Confession Day; The Special Day~<strong>

**6:30 am**

_**(Shinichi's POV)**_

I woke up at the sound of my Mom shouting my name and saying something about breakfast. Having no other choice I pushed the covers off my body and sat up. I stood up and stretched my arms and back then headed down stairs. I saw Mom eating pancakes, eggs and hotdogs while Dad was sipping his coffee and reading the news paper with the same food Mom has in front of him. I sat on my seat and ate the same.

"So are you going to confess to her already Shin-chan?" the ever so sweet and direct voice of my Mom asked.

If I wasn't her son I would've choked to death by surprise at her question and how direct it was.

"I…" I paused and looked at her with gentle serious eyes and said, "I will. Later." I was expecting her to squeal and shout for joy or at least do something that is totally girlish. But all she did was smile at me. It wasn't even showing her teeth. It was just a plain simple gentle sincere smile, a content smile.

I just shrugged it off and continued eating my breakfast.

I was going to put another hotdog in my mouth when Dad spoke.

"So, what are you planning to do Shinichi?"

I released a sigh that I didn't know I was holding and bit into the hot dog.

"I take that as an 'I don't know.'" Dad said, smirking.

"What am I supposed to do? I never asked anyone to be my girl ever since I was born!"

Dad just smirked at me while Mom was grinning to herself.

"You shouldn't have said that Shinichi." my dad said.

Confused I was about to ask him why but Mom just showed me the answer,

"Shin-chan and Shiho-chan will be together! I am sooooo happy! Yusaku we have to celebrate for this! We have to make a welcoming party for Shiho so that she would know that our family accepts her! we have to make the preparations as soon as possible, we have so many things to do, buy gifts for Shiho, call a caterer, call our friends, cousins, sisters, brothers, uncles, aunts, everybody! And-"

"Cut it Mom! I am telling you this now, Shiho wouldn't like that. She isn't the type of person who wants everybody to know her."

"Bu-bu-but!" Mom said while placing on her puppy dog eyes.

"Do you want her to hate you?"

"Alright… just promise me one thing Shin-chan."

"What?"

Mom put on a sincere smile and said, "Bring her home… as your girl."

I returned the smile and said, "Pray for me." And with that, I got ready for _the _day.

* * *

><p><strong>(Shiho's POV)<strong>

I woke up at the sound of my alarm clock. I stretched, stood up, blinked, yawned, sighed, and smiled. Today was the prom. Today my date is Shinichi. I don't know why I am acting like this but… yeah. I feel like today is a special day. Well after I stood there I walked out the room to find Hakase at the table drinking some coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Morning Hakase." I greeted.

"Ohh! You're early today Shiho-kun! Have somewhere to go? The prom doesn't start till 12 right?" Hakase asked.

"Yeah but I woke up because I want to just take my time. I don't want to rush things today."

"Oh, alright. By the way what's for breakfast Shiho-kun?" Hakase said while smiling widely.

"The usual Hakase! Oatmeal and fresh fruits for you and I."

I saw his smile turn into a frown and I just smirked at this, honestly Hakase never learns.

I started to cook the oatmeal and cutting the fruits. I and Hakase ate our food in silence and we finished around 7. After cleaning up and washing the dishes, I said to Hakase

"I'm going to my room and get ready Hakase!"

"Alright!"

And with that I got ready for _the_ day.

* * *

><p><strong>(Normal POV)<strong>

_**-7:30 am-**_

Miyano Shiho got ready for the day by first taking a 1 and a half hour shower. When she finished taking a bath she brought out some shorts and a loose button-up shirt. She dried her now pass- the- shoulder length hair and started putting some pins on it. Unfortunately she wasn't satisfied with her look and changed her hair style again and again and again.

On the other hand, at 7:30 in the morning Kudo Shinichi was facing the mirror trying to, well, do nothing actually. He was just staring at himself at the mirror. The truth was, he was thinking of what to say, do, and how to act by the time he sees Shiho. After a few more minutes of contemplating with himself, he took a 1 hour bath and dried his hair and placed on a boxer shorts and a white fit shirt.

When it was already 11 o'clock Shinichi changed into his tux while Shiho was just lying on the couch reading a magazine. Shiho ended up just letting her hair down.

It was 11:05 am to be exact, by the time Shinichi went to Hakase's residence. He rang the doorbell and went in without anyone opening it for him or telling him that he could come in. when he came in he saw Shiho on the couch a sleep on the couch. Shiho had her long white legs up on the arm rest and her head on top of a pillow while the magazine on top of her face. Shinichi slowly and carefully picked up the magazine and placed it on the table after closing it. He was just staring at her in silence until sleeping beauty spoke,

"Care to share what you're looking at?" she said with a smirk on her face while standing up.

Shinichi was blushing, though he wouldn't admit it himself, while saying,

"Uhh… I was... umm…"

Shiho just smiled and said, "Just wait here and I'll go and get ready."

And with that she left the High School Detective Kudo Shinichi there beside the sofa blushing like mad.

* * *

><p><strong>(Shiho's POV)<strong>

I went to my room and wore the dress that Shinichi bought and picked for me, and pinned my hair a little to the side. I wore the 2 inched sky blue shoes that Shinichi also bought for me.

'_He __bought __these __for __me.__' _ I smiled at the thought but immediately placed on my poker face and thought once more,

'_Hah! What are you thinking! He would buy his girlfriend thousands of shoes and dresses! He would buy even more beautiful and expensive dresses for Mouri-san! Don't think that he is treating you special! That's enough. Enough of your fantasies! Enough of that 'he's-treating-me-special' thoughts. Enough of your… hoping. Hoping that he would be yours. Hoping that one day he would love you. Hoping that you could be together.'_

"Hoping that he would say… "I love you… Shiho." as is aid the last sentence of my thoughts I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I quickly wiped it off and turned my face back into something that no one could ever read. Not even _him._

And with that, I opened the door and started down the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>(Shinichi's POV)<strong>

'_What's taking her so long? Maybe… maybe she changed her mind of going with me and… and… and went out through her window and went out with some guy? What if a guy… a guy was waiting in her room and they went out the house somehow without me knowing or noticing? Uhhhh! My plans are ruined.'_

"Ha-ha… I don't even have a plan, what more for _plans_." I said to myself aloud. My train of thoughts was diverted to the sound of a door closing. I immediately looked up and saw Shiho. Once I saw her I almost jumped of my seat.

I just went at the end of the staircase and waited for her to arrive at the final foot step of the staircase while looking at her intently.

"Ready to go?" I asked her once she was near enough for her to hear me.

"Yeah."

I offered my hand as a gentleman and she looked at me. Of course Shiho Miyano just walked pass through me without even accepting my offer.

I smiled to myself and mumbled, "That's _my_ Shiho for you."

"Do you even have a plan of going to the prom Shinichi?"

"Coming!" as I shouted that, I ran to her and we went to the car that Dad let me borrow.

We rode the car and I said, "Ready?"

She just nodded in response.

I breathed and started the car and went to the school.

* * *

><p><strong>(Shiho's POV)<strong>

We arrived at the school at around 12:30 because of traffic.

When we entered, to my surprise, many people stopped what they were doing and looked at us. My arm was linked with Shinichi's arm and when we walked in they were all staring at us and they were like giving us way so we could walk. They were like giving us a red carpet. We even heard some things like:

'_Wow look at Miyano-san, she's so hot!'_

'_They look so cute together!'_

'_Miyano-san sure is lucky to be Shinichi-kun's date.'_

'_I wish I could be Miyano-san!'_

'_Man, we don't stand a chance against Kudo.'_

'_We don't stand a chance against Miyano-san.'_

'_If ever Kudo breaks Miyano-san's heart he's gonna get one hell of a punishment.'_

'_I __am __sooo __jealous __of __Miyano-san!__'_ and things like that.

I and Shinichi stood there almost awkwardly but was saved by the soccer team which _greeted_Shinichi.

"Hey Kudo! No fair! We asked Shiho first!"

"Oi oi! Kudo! Could it be that our team cap is falling for the schools hottest, smartest, and not to mention a school prodigy?"

"Kudo! When you break up with her tell me first alright?"

"Kudo and Miyano-san, going out, wow, I wonder if the school girls, fan girls, fan clubs, and other sorts of clubs that adore Kudo would take this ummm… _smoothly_."

Things like that are what I and Shinichi could hear. Shinichi just sweat dropped while I just smirked at him. When the soccer team started the fuss everyone went back to their business, which was of course; partying, drinking, dancing, some of them already making-out at this time of the day, flirting, talking, laughing, and all those stuff that everyone would normally do in a party.

I was busy observing my surroundings but I didn't fail to hear Shinichi tell his teammates rather shyly,

"Idiots! Who cares if my fan girls wouldn't take it good? Aburame! Why would I tell you first if I and Shiho break up? And Hatake, sorry but Shiho is as good as taken."

I smirked once more at this and all his friends 'yiiiieee-d' at us, but soon left us alone.

"Let's take a seat." Shinichi said dragging me to one of the couches.

We sat there on the couch and not long heard a person using a microphone say, "Alright, ladies and gentlemen, pair up with you darlings and dance with the music!" right after he said that the fast music turned into a slow and romantic one. We just sat there and looked at them dance. One waiter went up to us and offered us drinks. We both took something non-alcoholic. After a few minutes I was getting tired of sitting there I said to Shinichi something that he might not have expected,

"Let's dance." And with that I stood up and pulled him up.

I dragged him to the middle of the dance floor in between several couples and placed my hands over his neck and told him, "You're supposed to place your hands around my waist you know." I said smirking and looked at him, even though it was slightly dark and different colors of lights were on all at the same time, I could tell that Shinichi was blushing. _HARD._ I smirked to this and decided to entertain myself a little more.

I leaned in and whispered in his ears, "Why are you blushing my dear tantei-kun?" I felt him stiffen and just smirked at this.

"Come on Shinichi let's dance. Why are you blushing anyway?"

"N-not-thing." He stuttered.

I dropped my smirk and placed my hands down and said, "You know… if you don't want to dance its fine." I placed my hands over his in an attempt to remove it but before I could he said, "Who said I didn't want to dance?" and with that he started swaying.

I just smiled and placed back my arms around his neck and swayed with him.

We were just staring at each other.

_'Why are you acting so different today? You even asked him to dance first! What happened to being an Ice Queen? It totally ruined your title. Wha-'_

My thoughts were disturbed when I hear Shinichi's name. The voice came from, of course what do I expect, his angel; Ran Mouri in a somehow _short_ dress.

I looked at her but still dancing and Shinichi seems to be in his own world and didn't even bother to turn his head when Mouri-san spoke.

"Shinichi." she said

I looked at Shinichi and found he was still staring at me and I just said, "Kudo-kun! Your girl is calling you." I said loud enough for him to come back to earth.

"Huh?" he said blushing mad realizing what he has been doing.

"I said your girl is calling you. Kudo-kun why don't you go with her for a while." With that I stopped dancing and went to a couch while hearing whispers like:

'_Aren't Miyano-san and Kudo on first name basis? Why did she call him Kudo again?'_

'_Ran-san is his girlfriend? I thought Miyano-san was his girlfriend? Could it be that Shinichi-kun is a two timer?'_

'_How dare Kudo two-time Miyano-san!'_

_'Miyano-san has been tricked by Shinichi-kun! How awful!' _And stuffs like that.

* * *

><p><strong>(Shinichi's POV)<strong>

"I said your girl is calling you. Kudo-kun why don't you go with her for a while." I heard her say.

I was about to protest but she let go of me and proceeded to walk towards an empty couch. But as soon as she sat, guys started to ask her for a dance, which in return she didn't even mind to answer back. _'__That__'__s __Ice __Queen __for __you.__'_ I thought to myself and sweat dropped. Yes, I heard every whisper they say, but chose to ignore it. I went out of my trance when someone called me,

"Shinichi!" Ran almost shouted.

"Yo Ran!" I just said casually.

"May I have this dance Shinichi?"

"Uhh yeah sure." I said and she hooked her arms around my neck and mine around her waist, but I was not really taking my eyes off Shiho. It bothers me that she calls Ran my girl and the fact that she just called me Kudo-kun again.

We started swaying with the music and we just stayed in silence. Something though caught my eyes; Shiho just _accepted _someone's request for a dance. When I looked at the guys he doesn't look familiar but definitely not an ugly guy. I could even say that he is handsome. And I could also say he isn't Japanese.

I was so distracted that I didn't notice Ran resting her head on my chest and that we were close. _Too _close in fact.

Shiho and this guy danced just right beside us. I was to preoccupied by the scene before me that Ran had to tap my shoulder in order for me to pay attention.

"Huh? I'm sorry Ran. What were you saying?"

She just smiled to herself and whispered to me, "Good luck Shinichi. Tell her before anyone beats you to it." And with that she let herself slide away from me and disappear in the crowds.

The music suddenly turned into a party music. So Shiho and the unknown guy let go of each other and started to dance with the rhythm.

I just stood there and watched them. I don't know why but I couldn't move. Then I remembered what a few told me,

"_Bring her home… as your girl."_

"…_let me tell you this son, tomorrow at the prom that might be your last chance."_

"…_oh yeah, by the way, I bet you my whole income in a year, you love her."_

Upon remembering those words I began to head towards them and approached the guy with a big fake, forced smile and said,

"Hey there! Mind me borrowing my _girlfriend_?" I asked and, I didn't bother to wait for his answer, dragged Shiho outside.

Shiho just followed me and when we were outside alone I let go of her hand. It was already dark since it was already 5:30 pm and it was December, meaning shorter days and longer nights.

"Well? Care to explain Shinichi?" I heard Shiho say.

I was a little mad at her for accepting the guys offer of dancing even though I am not _yet_ her boyfriend.

"Who was that guy?" I said my voice coming out like ice.

"Him? He's my friend back in America. He used to be my classmate. He also used to court me."

"He used to what?" I shouted.

Shiho was taken a back at the suddenness of the volume of my voice and not so long she regained her senses and her eyes began to twitch and said shouting also,

"He used to COURT me! Why the heck are you shouting! Are you turning deaf Shinichi!" the last two sentences were not said in a shout anymore but still loud.

"He used to court you and you still accepted his offer to dance? What if he did something perverted to you! What if he did _something _to you! What would you do?" I said loud but not as loud as before.

"Shinichi, what are you saying? Even if he courted me he was still my friend! And if he tried _anything _on me I would have punched him."

"For God's sake Shiho! He is a guy! Believe it or not guys are still stronger than girls! I am not saying you are weak but Shiho! even though you were trained by the organization do you think you could beat a guy? Shiho besides it being inappropriate, it is perfectly not normal for a girl to fight off a guy."

"_Kudo-kun_ I believe you are underestimating me. You don't fully know what I am capable of. I may be a girl but I am no _ordinary_ girl. Hell is what the organi-"

"God Shiho I told you! I am not saying that you are weak bu-"

"Why are you even saying this? You usually don't care! Why start caring now? I don't see any reason on why you should even be doing this! Why did you even announce that I was your date to the whole class in the first place! Why did you make me call you by your first name? Why are you acti-"

"It's because I love you damn it!" I said loudly.

"It's because I love you! I am saying this because I am jealous! I may not care before but I do now! I announced it to the whole class so that they would know you are mine! I made you call me by my first name because I don't want you to act formal around me! I want you to be you around me. I love you. It's all because I love you." I said the last part in almost a whisper. I was now staring at the ground.

One minute we were shouting at each other and then now we are quiet. _Very _quiet. I looked at her and saw her face with eyes that contained tears that were threatening to fall but was held. I sighed and said,

"Do you love me back?" and with that, she ran to me and hugged me, tears now freely falling.

"I take that as a yes?" I said smiling.

"It took you long enough." She whispered but enough for me to hear. I smiled at this and we just stayed like that for who knows how long. We were happy the way we were positioned. _I_ was happy that I got solve all the misunderstandings I had.

BUT! When I looked up and so did Shiho we saw a giant white _bird_ soaring in the air.

"Hey Shinichi, isn't that Kid?" Shiho said in her usual but a little bit happier tone.

"Yup. That's Kid. That's the girl who gave us the class you were in, the teacher that said you were my girl, the guy in school who was supposedly _Nakamura_, the teacher who asked who my date in this prom was, and that was also probably your supposedly _friend_ earlier." I said while smiling still looking at the sky and thought,

'_I'll let you of this time since you helped me.'_

And with that I lead Shiho in the school and started to enjoy the prom as a couple.

_**THE END!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Lots of love<strong>

**-silver roses98**


End file.
